


If it was meant to be, it would be...

by Perfectdream, Shanny



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Denial, M/M, Pining, Questioning, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanny/pseuds/Shanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est en couple avec la belle Eleanor depuis un peu plus d'un an et est meilleur ami avec Harry depuis dix ans. Ils ont leurs habitudes, leur routine et leurs moments durant lesquels le monde n'existe plus. Louis avait toujours vu Harry comme son petit frère sauf que, dernièrement, toutes ces questions et ces doutes se sont frayés un chemin dans son esprit. </p>
<p>Harry ne devait jamais savoir. Eleanor non plus. </p>
<p>Perdu dans ses doutes, il accepte d'aller au bal de Noël avec son meilleur ami, tout en acceptant aussi de s'y rendre avec sa petite-amie.... Doit-il le leur dire? Pourrait-il oublier ces sentiments qui commencent à poindre au creux de sa poitrine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai ce début d'histoire depuis un moment sur mon ordinateur et je n'y touche jamais. Je me dis que si je la poste, je serais bien obligée de l'avancer ! Alors voilà un nouveau projet. 
> 
> Toutes les critiques ou questions sont les bienvenues. Je me suis alliée à ma soeur pour cette histoire. Vous pouvez nous retrouver sur Tumblr si vous voulez discuter : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com ( moi) i-mmukeasfuckbabes.tumblr.com ( Shanny).

 

« **Chéri, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?**  », demanda Eleanor, relevant un sourcil devant le manque flagrant de réponse de la part de son petit-ami.

 

A vrai dire, non, Louis n'écoutait pas. Pas du tout. Il était tellement perdu dans ses questions et ses doutes qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de prêter attention à sa copine qui continuait de laisser cours à un flot continu de paroles sans sens ni raison. Elle comblait le silence que Louis ne prenait pas la peine de craindre. Il aimait le silence, le calme, les quelques secondes durant lesquelles Harry ne remplissait pas toutes les cellules de son corps et chaque parcelle de son esprit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'y penser ? Ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

 

Depuis les cinq dernières années où il avait connu l'autre jeune homme, pas une seule fois n'avait-il été victime de ce genre de pensées. Pas une seule fois. Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Était-ce son sourire, ses boucles ou bien son cœur tendre et généreux qui avaient eu raison de lui ? Quelque chose avait dû changer. Quelque chose avait dû provoquer cette réaction ; parce que, soyons honnêtes, Louis ne devrait pas passer ses jours et ses nuits hanté par le visage d'un autre garçon. D'un de ses amis. De son meilleur ami...

 

Alors, non, il n'écoutait pas parce que dans le creux de ses oreilles résonnaient les éclats de rire, la voix grave et lente d'Harry et la voix d'Eleanor ne couvrait tout simplement pas les battements effrénés de son cœur.

 

«  **Je pensais que cette année on pourrait aller au bal de Noël ensemble, vu que c'est notre dernière année. Tu en penses quoi ?**  », demanda-t-elle de nouveau.  
  
Louis posa sa main sur la sienne en la serrant délicatement. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, n'en avait aucune idée, et s'il était honnête envers lui, n'en avait rien à faire. Le bal de Noël était son moment avec Harry, l'avait toujours été. Quand ils étaient au collège ils en parlaient en rigolant, jurant de ne jamais tomber dans le cliché d'y aller avec une fille, d'assortir son costume à sa robe et tout le toutim. Ils en riaient, enlacés sur le lit d'Harry en regardant un film, comme tous les vendredis soirs.

 

Une fois au lycée, ça avait été différent. Ils ne prenaient toujours pas le bal au sérieux mais ils y allaient ensemble. Ils riaient, dansaient, buvaient et rentraient chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Même quand Louis sortait avec Eleanor, il avait refusé d'y aller avec elle : c'était son rituel avec Harry et ce n'était pas négociable. Sauf que cette année était leur dernière et il ne savait pas comment gérer le fait qu'il pensait à Harry de façon différente. Et si Harry l'apprenait ? Si Eleanor l'apprenait ?! Il n'était pas gay, ne l'avait jamais été ! Alors pourquoi ces pensées ? Il ne pouvait pas aller au bal avec Harry ou il risquait de faire une connerie.

 

Il resserra la main de la jeune fille un peu plus fort en lui souriant.

 

« **Oui, si tu veux, El.**  », répondit-il enfin. Eleanor lui sourit tout en se collant contre son bras. Il aimerait être heureux de ce mouvement et de cette décision. Mais il ne l'était pas.

 

«  **Je t'aime, Louis.**  », souffla-t-elle, timidement. Sans se tourner vers elle, il murmura son tour : « **Je t'aime aussi.**  ».

 

Quel prénom voulait-il prononcer après ces mots ?! Il ne le savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas aimer deux personnes ! Il ne pouvait pas pensé à Harry de cette façon. Tout ça devait prendre fin maintenant !

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

Louis devait retrouver Harry à la fin de la journée, pour rentrer ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait lui laissait une impression désagréable désormais, comme s'il souillait leur amitié. Personne ne devait jamais rien remarquer, et de toutes façons, ces sentiments devaient cesser. Mais quand même il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'emballer, ni ses yeux de chercher Harry dans la foule d'élèves qui sortaient à présent du lycée. Il avait dit au revoir à Eleanor plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ne voulant pas l'embrasser devant Harry. Depuis peu, s'afficher avec El devant Harry le mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il trompait Eleanor et Harry en même temps, bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien fait avec Harry, bien qu'il n'en ait même pas envie. Ses sentiments étaient purement platoniques, mais il savait que c'était plus que de l'amitié normale et ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Louis n'était pas gay, pour personne et il était très amoureux de sa petite amie. Tout le monde le savait, et lui aussi le savait. C'était très bien comme ça.

 

" **Salut, Lou!** ", susurra la voix douce et chaude d'Harry , réchauffant Louis jusque dans ses entrailles, allumant un brasier dans sa poitrine. Mais c'était normal, il ressentait ça avec tous ses amis. Harry était son meilleur ami, c'était normal qu'un élan d'affection le prenne chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence. Pas de soucis. Pas la peine de paniquer.  
  
" **Salut Haz.".**  Le sourire d'Harry illumina l'espace autour de lui, et Louis ne pu s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Il ne pouvait jamais rester froid face au sourire d'Harry. Seulement parce que c'était son meilleur ami bien sûr.

" **El n'est pas avec toi ?".** Harry chercha autour d'eux et Louis se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

 

" **Non elle est rentrée de son côté.** ", répondit-il. Eleanor faisait toujours un petit bout de chemin avec eux le lundi, parce que sa mère ne venait pas la chercher. Mais Louis s'était plus ou moins débrouillé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard , ce qui n'était pas vrai. Il rentrait à la même heure que les autres lundi, avec Harry. Il n'avait seulement pas voulu s'embarrasser avec Eleanor ce jour là. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il regrettait de lui avoir dit qu'il irait au bal avec elle, et pas avec Harry. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de montrer de l'affection à quelqu'un d'autre devant Harry. C'était normal de vouloir passer du temps seulement avec son meilleur ami, même s'ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble, à faire leurs devoirs ou simplement traîner dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre. Ses autres amis faisaient ça aussi, Louis ne devait pas se sentir mal parce qu'il préférait passer du temps avec Harry plutôt qu'avec Eleanor. Ce n'était pas dû à ces drôles de sentiments qui emplissaient son corps chaque fois qu'Harry était dans le secteur.  
  
« **Oh, d'accord.**  », Harry lui sourit une nouvelle fois. «  **On y va alors ?**  », Louis hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route, sous le babillage incessant de la voix douce et chaleureuse d'Harry. Mais cette fois, Louis prêtait une attention toute particulière à chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Inconsciemment, chaque fibre de son corps avait de l'intérêt pour Harry. «  **Tu pourrais m'aider pour mon devoir de maths ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ton point fort, mais j'ai rien compris au cours d'aujourd'hui et j'ai un exercice à rendre pour demain ? Est ce que tu veux aller chez moi ? Comme ça tu pourras rester manger ? Ou même dormir ? Quoique c'est la semaine, je ne pense pas que ta mère te laissera faire. Mais il y'a un nouvel épisode de cette super série, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Rooh Lou tu sais ? Enfin bref, j'aurais voulu le regarder avec toi, comme on l'a commencée ensemble ? Peut-être que ta mère te laissera rester. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**  »  
  
«  **Ouais, je lui téléphonerais, si tu veux ?**  ». La voix de Louis était douce, pleine d'attention, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Harry. Il avait vraiment envie de rester dormir chez Harry, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce serait une bonne idée. Et si jamais Harry se rendait compte de quelque chose ? Cependant, il ne pourrait pas dire non à Harry, il ne pourrait pas lui refuser une soirée seulement tous les deux, à regarder cette nouvelle série, collés l'un contre l'autre, blottis dans la couette douillette du lit d'Harry. Même si son cœur se serrait douloureusement à cette perspective, parce qu'il ne devrait pas apprécier autant que ça de se coller contre un garçon, son meilleur ami en plus. Mais le sourire qui illumina le charmant visage d'Harry valait toutes les questions et tous les doutes que Louis pouvait endurer. Il pouvait très bien passer une excellente soirée avec son meilleur ami, sans avoir l'impression de le trahir, ni de trahir sa petite amie, et sans culpabiliser de ressentir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Tout allait bien se passer et Harry resterait son meilleur ami. Pas de sentiments superflus, pas d'étincelles dans son cœur à la perspective de passer une soirée avec Harry.  
  
«  **Trop cool !** », souffla Harry, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Louis. Et le cœur de Louis ne se brisa pas à ce contact, et il n'eut pas toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se dégager violemment pour ne pas qu'Harry se rende compte de la rougeur sur les joues de Louis. Tout allait bien. Il était amoureux de sa petite amie, il n'étais pas amoureux d'Harry. Absolument pas.

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

Après une heure à tenter d'expliquer à Harry comment trouver la fonction d'une suite numérique et la façon de calculer la valeur de cette suite numérique, Louis soupira de soulagement. Il venait de finir son explication, penché près du visage de son meilleur ami et il n'avait pas une seule fois ressenti le besoin de l'embrasser ou de sentir son odeur. Pas plus que d'habitude s'entend.

 

«  **Je pensais...**  », commença Harry avec un sourire tendre tandis qu'il rangeait ses livres et ses cahiers de cours pour ensuite faire son sac pour le lendemain. Louis n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Harry pouvait être aussi organisé alors que lui se laissait la surprise le lendemain de voir s'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'ouvrir son sac pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun livre et stylos. Il devrait sûrement prendre exemple sur son meilleur ami. Probablement.

 

«  **Évite, Haz, tu vas te faire mal au crâne !**  », souffla Louis, tapotant la cuisse du bouclé de son pied. Allongé sur le lit confortable de l'autre garçon, Louis ne loupait aucun mouvement. Aucune respiration. Et ne loupa pas les yeux levés au ciel de son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Bref,**  », glissa Harry avant de continuer. «  **Pour le bal de Noël, on y va toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?**  » demanda-t-il et Louis arrêta de respirer.

 

Était-ce une question piège ? Est-ce qu'Eleanor lui avait dit qu'ils devaient y aller ensemble ? Cela semblait peu probable car, même si la jeune fille s'entendait bien avec Harry, elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec lui et pourquoi serait-elle aller crier sur tous les toits que Louis l'emmenait à ce stupide bal de Noël ?!

 

«  **Oui, bien sûr, Haz ! On y va ensemble depuis la seconde. A moins que tu ne veuilles y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ?**  » demanda Louis sans croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Harry déposa son sac sur sa chaise de bureau et se glissa sur le lit, contre le flanc de Louis et déposa sa tête sur son torse et sa main sur son estomac.

 

Louis dût prêter l'oreille pour entendre la réponse d'Harry : «  **Bien sûr que non ! Je veux y aller avec toi, Lou.**  ». Était-ce une idée qu'il se faisait ou est-ce que la voix d'Harry avait été plus douce en prononçant cette phrase ?!

 

Non. Elle ne l'avait pas été. Il se faisait des films. Les hormones et le manque de sommeil lui faisaient entendre et croire des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles. C'était tout.

 

«  **Je suis crevé, ça t'ennuie si on dort maintenant ?**  » demanda Louis, pour ne pas devoir répondre, pour ne pas prendre le risque de dire autre chose qui pourrait poser problème. Harry se releva et hocha de la tête positivement avant de retirer son jean et son tee-shirt pour ensuite reprendre place sous la couette. Louis retint sa respiration durant quelques secondes. Il avait vu son meilleur ami torse-nu – et même complètement nu- un nombre incalculable de fois, il fallait qu'il se calme !

 

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se brossa les dents et retira ses vêtements pour ensuite enfiler un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt avant de rejoindre l'autre garçon sous la couette. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis des années, que se passait-il ? Harry avait toujours été beau, ce n'était pas une découverte. Le fait qu'il avait perdu ses formes enfantines durant l'été et qu'il se promenait maintenant avec un torse fin et légèrement musclé ne devait pas être une différence. Mais c'en était une ! Une énorme différence. Louis avait toujours pensé à son meilleur comme à un petit frère durant la grande majorité de leur amitié et maintenant... maintenant il pensait à lui comme à un garçon qui lui plaisait. Qui aurait pu lui plaire s'il avait été attiré par les garçons. Mais il ne l'était pas. L'était-il ?

 

Non. Eleanor était sa petite amie depuis plus d'un an, il était amoureux d'elle. Elle était douce, gentille, et belle. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir de plus ? Elle était la femme parfaite et peut-être qu'ils se marieraient et auraient des enfants dans quelques années. Il n'était pas attiré par Harry.

 

Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de se glisser sous la couette avec lui en sachant que son meilleur ami aimait dormir collé contre lui ? En temps normal Harry se mettait sur son flanc gauche et Louis se glissait dans son dos en enroulant ses bras autour de son ventre. Ils avaient toujours dormi comme cela. Pourquoi cela devait-il changer maintenant ?  
  


Louis reposa la couette sur son corps avant de se faufiler jusqu'à son meilleur ami. Harry tourna la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire tendre. Louis grimaça une réponse et noua ses bras autour de la taille du bouclé. S'il fermait les yeux et faisait un effort pour calmer sa respiration peut-être qu'il retrouverait ses esprits. Il avait dormi des centaines de fois contre ce corps, il n'y a avait rien d'inhabituel là-dedans. S'il y réfléchissait bien, il avait dormi beaucoup plus souvent avec Harry qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Eleanor. Harry était son meilleur ami, c'était normal ! Ça l'était, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Harry s'endormit rapidement, entouré dans la chaleur de son meilleur ami. À sa place, en quelque sorte. Louis trouva le sommeil difficilement et se réveilla en sursaut de peur que son désir matinal ne réveille Harry en sursaut. Comment pourrait-il l'expliquer ? Pas que ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Mais pas depuis.... pas depuis qu'il se posait toutes ces questions sur sa relation avec Harry. Tout était trop compliqué ! Il soupira et se tourna dos à Harry, espérant dormir encore quelques dizaines de minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne.

 


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas pu attendre jusqu'à vendredi. Je suis tellement inspirée dernièrement que je pense finir cette fiction avant de repartir sur Paris, donc autant vous en faire profiter.   
> Si la publication est trop rapide, dites le moi, je ferais en sorte de publier de façon plus espacée :)

Quand le réveil sonna, Harry s'assit pour tendre le bras, sa main s'abattant sur l'objet avec très peu de grâce. Il s’apprêta à se recoucher, pour se réchauffer contre le corps de son meilleur ami... sauf que le lit était vide. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Louis la veille au soir mais il ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils dormaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre assez régulièrement – pour ne pas dire de façon permanente – jamais une seule fois Louis n'avait quitté le lit avant qu'Harry ne se soit réveillé. Pas une seule fois.

 

Au début, Harry voulut croire à une envie pressante, un besoin naturel au réveil ( non, il ne parlait pas de masturbation, merci bien ! ) ou alors une faim de loup qui aurait forcé Louis à descendre avant son meilleur ami. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, tous les scénarios sonnaient faux, comme bancales. Est-ce que Louis était fâché, est-ce qu'Harry avait dit quelque chose qui l'aurait contrarié ? Après dix ans à se connaître, il semblait peu probable que Louis ait refusé d'en parler si ça avait été le cas... Alors quoi ? Ils se disaient tout. Ils se disaient tout, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Harry, lui, disait tout à Louis. Enfin, non, pas tout. Il ne lui parlait pas de cette envie quasiment irrépressible qu'il avait d'embrasser son meilleur ami, des années de tortures à écouter Louis parler de filles qu'il aimait bien. Cette douleur incommensurable quand il avait annoncé être en couple avec Eleanor. Harry avait pensé à la détester, à lui faire la guerre mais il n'était pas comme ça et puis, honnêtement, il n'avait aucun droit sur son meilleur ami, aucune raison valable de ne pas essayer d'apprendre à connaître la petite amie de celui qu'il aimait si fort. Il était difficile de regarder Louis rayonner sans risque de se brûler les ailes à sa lumière. Harry avait eu la chance de voir Louis sous tous les aspects de sa personnalité : les bons et les mauvais moments, les choix difficiles, les blessures, les doutes, les peurs, les joies, les larmes, les rires, les déceptions, les espoirs, les tumultes et la paix. Il connaissait tout de Louis, il en était d'autant plus difficile de ne pas sombrer sous son charme. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il n'avait pas voulu changer leurs habitudes, ni même se mettre en retrait. Ça lui demandait plus d'efforts qu'à l'accoutumée mais rien dans son comportement n'avait changé suite à la prise de conscience de ses sentiments.

 

Il était amoureux de Louis. L'avait peut-être même toujours été.

 

Et pourtant, il souriait toujours, regardait Louis tenir la main d'Eleanor, l'embrasser. Il l'écoutait même raconter leurs rendez-vous. Il prenait sur lui parce qu'il aimait Louis, et que si le bonheur de Louis impliquait que le rôle d'Harry était – et serait à jamais – celui de son meilleur ami, alors il le serait. Il étoufferait ses sentiments et serait la meilleure version de lui-même possible. Pour Louis.

 

«  **Lou ?**  », appela-t-il tentativement. Peut-être qu'il était dans la douche. Louis ne prenait jamais sa douche avant d'avoir avaler son petit-déjeuner mais il avait peut-être eu chaud durant la nuit. Ou Gemma l'avait réveillé en se préparant pour l'université. Peut-être même que Robin avait été trop bruyant avant de partir au travail.

 

Néanmoins, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était seul dans son lit. Il aimait se réveiller contre son meilleur ami et non pas parce qu'il était amoureux de lui, mais parce qu'il se sentait à la maison quand il sentait l'odeur musquée de Louis contre lui. Sa chaleur, sa présence rassuraient Harry. Il avait grandi avec ce garçon collé à sa hanche, comme s'ils avaient été siamois. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble, tout essayé ensemble.

 

Même la fois où ils avaient été arrêtés par la police pour avoir mis le feu , accidentellement, dans la poubelle d'un parc et qu'aucun des deux n'avait voulu laisser l'autre. Anne et Johannah, leurs mères, avaient été furieuses et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avait été punis séparément.

 

C'était de connaissance commune que Louis et Harry passaient leur temps ensemble. Ils avaient la clé de la porte de derrière de la maison de l'autre. Ç'avait été le cadeau de leurs mères pour les treize ans d'Harry. A quoi bon se lever à vingt-trois heures pour rouspéter après un adolescent qui recommencerait la même chose la semaine d'après ? Alors elles avaient fait faire un double de leurs clés et le leur avait offert. La joie intense sur le visage de leurs garçons avait été le plus beau merci qu'elles auraient pu recevoir. Maintenant, ils allaient et venaient comme s'ils avaient deux familles. Et le fait est, qu'il en avait deux. Anne avait maintenant deux fils et Johannah, un enfant supplémentaire. Un de plus ou un de moins...

 

Harry descendit dans la cuisine en boxer, les cheveux en bataille et un air perdu au visage. Il n'aurait pas pu le cacher même s'il l'avait voulu : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Louis n'avait pas été là à son réveil. Une fois dans la pièce, il découvrit sa mère attablée, une tasse de thé à la main. Il allait poser une question quand son regard se posa sur une deuxième tasse de thé, vide, posée face à elle. Est-ce que Louis était parti ? Harry était sûr et certain que quelque chose n'allait pas maintenant. Louis n'était jamais parti sans le réveiller ou au moins l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir. Pas même quand sa mère était en train de mettre au monde les jumeaux. Pas même quand il était en retard pour son permis. Jamais il n'avait fui la chambre d'Harry sans lui souhaiter une bonne journée, sans un câlin ou une attention minime. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et Harry eut envie de vomir. Était-il en train de perdre son meilleur ami ? Pour quelle raison ?

 

Il tira la chaise à côté de celle dans laquelle Louis s'asseyait toujours et tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas savoir, pas poser de questions. Même dans la plus extrême urgence, Louis aurait pris du temps pour réveiller Harry. Tout s'effondrait sous ses pieds et Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de faire comme si de rien était.

 

«  **Bonjour, mon chéri.**  », souffla Anne, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. «  Il... », commença-t-elle avant que son fils ne l'interrompe en secouant agressivement la tête de droite à gauche. «  **Je ne veux pas savoir.**  », couina-t-il, les larmes lui montant presque aux yeux.

 

Il connaissait Louis depuis qu'il avait sept ans, il était devenu son repère, sa famille, sa maison, sa normalité. Pourquoi était-il parti sans laisser un mot, sans rien dire ?! Il avait fuit, bonnement et simplement. Par couardise ? Par peur ? Harry ne le saurait probablement jamais parce qu'il ne se sentait pas en état de faire comme si de rien était en accueillant Louis avec un sourire au lycée. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui. Pour panser ses blessures et calmer son c?ur sanglant. Il avait tu ses sentiments pour ne jamais devoir perdre l'amitié de l'autre garçon, et finalement il se retrouvait sans rien ni personne. C'était douloureux.

 

«  **Tu veux rester à la maison, bébé ?**  », demanda Anne. Elle connaissait assez bien les garçons pour savoir que l'état dans lequel elle avait vu Louis le matin se refléterait sur son propre fils et à quoi bon le forcer à aller en cours quand il n'écouterait probablement rien de ce que les professeurs tenteraient de lui enseigner ? Et puis, Octobre venait tout juste de pointer le bout de son nez, il pouvait bien sécher une journée.

 

«  **Non, merci, Maman. Je dois retrouver Luke après manger pour un exposé qu'on doit rendre la semaine prochaine. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber pour mes états d'âme d'adolescent immature.**  », cracha Harry, cinglant envers lui-même et non envers sa mère qui hocha simplement de la tête, caressant les phalanges de la main de son garçon avant de reprendre sa lecture, laissant Harry se relever pour aller se préparer. La journée allait être rude et longue mais le week-end serait le bienvenue. Et puis, il finissait à quinze heures le vendredi. Il serait vite rentré.

 

[…]

 

«  **Pas de Louis à tes côtés ce matin ?**  » demanda Michael, avant de poser un regard plus précis sur le visage de son ami, regrettant immédiatement sa question. Il ne dit rien de plus, ouvrit les bras et accueillit le garçon contre son torse, en silence. Harry avait besoin de ce contact, de cette tendresse qu'il y avait toujours eu entre lui et ses amis proches. Il était tactile et câlin en général, mais encore plus quand il était triste. Michael et Luke le savaient, ne s'en étonnaient pas et ne le jugeaient pas. Il faut dire qu'ils passaient leur temps à toucher l'autre, comment auraient-ils pu prendre ombrage de cette tendance chez leur ami.

 

«  **Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi, jouer à la console toute la journée. On peut déclarer un weekend anticipé si tu veux...**  », proposa Michael, une fois qu'Harry eut relevé le visage de dans son cou. Harry avait refusé la proposition quand sa mère l'avait formulée mais c'était avant de voir Louis tout sourire avec Eleanor, une main sur sa taille comme si de rien était, comme s'il n'avait pas pris ses jambes à son cou le matin même pour fuir loin de son meilleur ami. Comme si le c?ur d'Harry n'avait pas été réduit en morceaux sans aucune explication. Harry avait pensé à aller le voir, lui parler, le confronter.... à quoi bon ? Meilleur ami ou non, il n'avait aucun droit sur la personne de Louis et celui-ci faisait ce que bon lui semblait.

 

«  **S'il te plait.**  », souffla Harry de façon plaintive. Michael glissa un bras autour de sa taille, son sac à dos sur l'épaule et le téléphone à son oreille pour prévenir Luke. C'était une chose qu'Harry avait découverte rapidement après avoir fait la connaissance de Michael durant son année de seconde : là où allait Michael, Luke était aussi. Il était difficile de définir s'ils étaient meilleurs amis, en couple ou juste fusionnels, Harry n'avait jamais osé demander. Ils étaient, c'était tout.

 

«  **Bébé, Harry et moi on sèche, on va à la maison.**  », commença-t-il, et Harry aurait pu prendre le surnom pour une confirmation du fait qu'ils étaient un couple, mais Mickey avait une fâcheuse habitude à donner des surnoms affectifs à tous ses amis. «  **Okay, ouais, pas de soucis. À tout à l'heure.**  », finit-il, poussant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment principal pour remonter l'allée jusqu'à la sortie. Leur lycée était en contrebas du centre-ville, dans un virage. Le parking était sur leur droite, Harry se dirigea vers la voiture rouge de Michael. Il était le seul à avoir une voiture ( quoiqu'Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si elle était à Michael ou bien à Luke...), malgré le fait que Louis avait lui aussi le permis.

 

Penser à son meilleur ami empira l'humeur du jeune homme et il se recroquevilla sur son siège, le regard perdu au-delà de la vitre tandis que Michael allumait la radio et faisait tourner le moteur. Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux, Harry étant reconnaissant du respect dont Michael se montrait capable.

 

Une fois leurs chaussures retirées, Harry se glissa dans le creux du canapé du salon qu'il connaissait assez bien pour y avoir passer de nombreuses soirées, blotti contre Louis dans des tournoi de Fifa endiablés. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour retenir son c?ur de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique qui semblait grand ouverte.

 

L'album d'All Time Low fut mis en route dans la chaîne hifi juste après que la console ait été allumée. Michael déposa une tasse de thé devant Harry, un paquet de gâteau entre eux deux et tendit une manette à son ami, toujours sans rien dire, sans rien demander. Si Harry voulait parler, il le ferait en temps voulu ; en attendant, ils pouvaient mettre le monde entre parenthèses, se plongeant dans ses matchs de foots avec leurs équipes favorites.

 

Harry en était à sa deuxième victoire quand Luke apparut à l'entrée du salon. Il devait avoir une clé tout comme Harry en avait une de chez Louis.

 

«  **Coucou, Haz.**  », souffla-t-il doucement avant de déposer ses mains sur les épaules de son ami tout en restant debout derrière le sofa, puis un baiser dans le creux de son cou avant de se relever pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Michael.

 

«  **Il y a encore de la place sur le reste du canapé, Lukey.**  », grogna Michael sans quitter l'écran des yeux, les traits de son visage indiquant le contraire du ton de sa voix : un sourire étirait ses lèvres, ses yeux se posant rapidement sur le visage de Luke avant de s'allonger un peu plus dans le coussin du sofa pour que Luke puisse se glisser le long de son côté droit, se retrouvant entre l'accoudoir et le corps de Michael, sa jambe droite entre celles du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Le tableau était assez atypique : Luke qui semblait timide et réservé, habillé d'un jean noir troué aux genoux ainsi que d'une chemise bleue marine, allongé sur Michael qui avait les cheveux bleus, de l'eye-liner, le sourcil droit piercé, des tatouages le long de ses bras qui s'échappaient d'un tee-shirt sans manche recouvert de trous et d'épingles à nourrice au point de rendre difficile la lecture du nom du groupe : Def Leppard.

 

Bien que Luke ait une apparence quelque peu rock, Michael lui revendiquait une apparence punk-rock qui lui allait comme un gant. Les voir entrelacés en permanence ou se tenant par la main n'en était pas moins atypique. Harry aimait les voir se tenir par la main au lycée ou même en ville : ça lui donnait l'infime espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, il aurait la chance de le faire avec Louis.

 

«  **Ca tombe bien qu'on sèche.... j'avais histoire.**  », glissa Luke, souriant, sa tête déposée sur la poitrine de Michael, sa main droite glissée sous le tee-shirt du garçon, caressant son ventre comme si le geste était naturel entre eux. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de limites à leurs gestes ni leurs paroles.

 

«  **Tu aimes l'histoire.**  », contra Harry, qui déposa sa manette sur la table basse en signe qu'il ne voulait plus jouer. « **Pas quand Mickey n'est pas là.**  », souffla Luke. Harry, lui, aurait dû avoir Littérature avec Louis. Est-ce qu'il allait le chercher ? L'appeler pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas en cours ? Il glissa la main dans sa poche pour découvrir qu'il n'avait aucun appel ni même aucun sms en attente. Ni de Louis ni de personne. Il composa rapidement un message à l'attention de sa mère.

 

**De**  : Haz

**à** : Mams  <3

 

_Je ne suis pas allé en cours. Suis chez Mike. Tkt pas. T'aime !_

 

 

Il l'envoya et fourra son téléphone entre deux coussins du canapé pour ne pas être tenté de le regarder sans arrêt pour simplement se rendre compte que Louis n'en avait rien à faire. Quand il releva la tête, il découvrit Luke et Michael en train de s'embrasser. C'était un simple baiser rapide sur les lèvres, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier. Il ne demanda rien, il sourit timidement à ses amis avant de fermer les yeux, déposant sa tête sur le haut du canapé, laissant le monde en sourdine. Il ne voulait plus ni penser ni ressentir.

 

 

**[…]**

 

 

Louis n'avait pu se résoudre à appeler Harry suite à sa débandade du matin même. Il était resté assis à regarder son meilleur ami dormir et son premier instinct avait été de lui passer la main dans les cheveux, dans la nuque puis dans le dos, de toucher sa peau pour peut-être même finir par l'embrasser. L'idée avait été embarrassante mais la vitesse à laquelle son pénis s'était éveillé à l'idée avait été effrayante. Il aimait Eleanor, ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, ça voulait dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ça devait forcément vouloir dire quelque chose.

 

Ça voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir ces idées en regardant Harry dormir. Il était descendu pour trouver Anne, debout, en train de se verser une tasse de thé. Elle avait déposé son regard sur lui et, en silence, lui avait tendu une tasse. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sans se parler.

 

Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Qu'il avait pensé à toucher Harry, à embrasser Harry et que cette idée lui avait plu. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, n'aimait pas Harry.... Il aimait Eleanor. Sa petit-amie avec laquelle il allait aller au bal de Noël. Pourtant il avait dit à Harry qu'il irait avec lui, qu'ils continueraient leur tradition d'y aller ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que cette année aurait dû être différente ? Ils auraient fait comme tous les ans : ils auraient jouer à détailler les tenues de chacun et chacun en se tenant collés l'un à l'autre tout en mangeant tout ce qu'il y avait au buffet avant de danser un slow, pour finalement rentrer ensemble et regarder un film dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils avaient chacun leur tour. Cette année aurait dû être le tour de Louis. Ils auraient dû dormir dans son lit, dans sa chambre.

 

Ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois au cours des années, pourtant, ce matin tout avait été différent. Louis avait été différent. Assis face à Anne, Louis se sentait étouffer. Il avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air, de trouver un moyen de noyer ces idées invraisemblables. Il avait besoin d'oublier, de retrouver sa personnalité : il était hétérosexuel, bonté divine !

 

Il avala son thé d'une seule traite, se brûlant la langue au passage, avant de reposer la tasse, croisant le regard d'Anne. Elle le regardait comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il ressentait.

 

« Je dois vraiment y aller, tu pourras réveiller Haz, s'il te plait ? », supplia-t-il, sa voix essoufflée et fluette. La panique qui enserrait sa gorge se faisait de plus en plus difficile à contenir et l'envie de vomir revenait à intervalles réguliers. Il aurait pu hurler de terreur à la découverte des pensées qui envahissaient son esprit. Il n'était pas gay, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

 

Il était parti en courant, claquant la porte malgré tout les efforts qu'il avait fait pour la retenir. Il était rentré, avait pris une douche froide puis avait enfilé ses vêtements de cours. Il se sentait sale, il se sentait comme la pire pourriture au monde. Il se sentait lâche de laisser Harry seul dans ces moments, mais qu'aurait pu lui dire son meilleur ami ? Aurait-il pu changer les choses, les améliorer ? Aurait-il pu consoler Louis sans que ce dernier ne pense à l'embrasser ou que son c?ur ne batte la chamade à chaque frôlement, à chaque caresse ? Mais bon dieu, ils passaient leur temps à se toucher, à dormir l'un contre l'autre. À vivre l'un sur l'autre pour ainsi dire. Louis ne pouvait pas trouver de juste milieu, pas ce matin en tout cas. Il dit au-revoir à sa mère et prit le chemin du lycée.

 

Il avait pensé que prendre l'air et marcher lui ferait du bien, c'était sans compter le malaise qu'il ressentait à faire ce chemin sans Harry à ses côtés. Y-avait-il un seul jour durant lequel il avait fait ce trajet seul ? La seule fois avait été quand Harry s'était fait opérer des dents de sagesse et que Johannah l'avait empêché de sécher une semaine de cours pour rester avec son meilleur ami. Il lui avait fallu deux semaines avant de lui adresser la parole de nouveau.

 

Eleanor était au fond du couloir où elle passait d'habitude son temps, avant que la cloche ne sonne, avec ses amies. Ce matin, Louis fit une exception et au lieu de rejoindre Harry, Luke et Michael, il se rendit directement auprès de sa petite-amie qui le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire. Il se pencha, l'embrassa avant de glisser sa main autour de sa taille.

 

Comment serait-ce de tenir Harry par la taille au beau milieu du couloir ? Comment serait-ce de sentir les courbes du dos d'Harry contre sa main ? De sentir sa chaleur s'infiltrer dans chacun de ses doigts pour remonter jusqu'à ses entrailles, réchauffant tout son être ?

 

Il avait beau y réfléchir encore et encore, il ne lui semblait pas avoir eu ce genre de pensées pour aucun autre de ses potes, aussi beau avait-il pu être. Luke était sexy mais l'idée de l'embrasser n'était pas réellement plaisante. Embrasser Michael ? Pas vraiment tentant bien qu'il avait de jolies lèvres.... Il n'était pas gay, il ne pouvait donc pas aimer Harry. Il aimait Eleanor.

 

Il resserra sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Sans avoir même besoin de se retourner, il savait que c'était Harry et il n'était pas prêt à faire face à la trahison qui serait inscrite dans les iris de son meilleur ami. Jamais ils n'avaient quitté le lit sans que l'autre ne soit réveillé. Ce matin avait été la première fois. Serait-ce la dernière ou est-ce que Louis serait capable de dormir à nouveau contre son meilleur ami sans ressentir de culpabilité ? Il ne savait même pas s'il se sentait coupable envers Harry ou Eleanor... Ou envers lui-même ? Il ne savait pas.

 

Quand il arriva en Littérature, Harry n'était pas là. Louis était sûr et certain qu'Harry était venu ce matin, il avait dû repartir. Il glissa la main dans sa poche pour ressortir son téléphone avant de le fixer durant des dizaines de minutes sans rien écouter de ce que la prof pouvait dire. Il passa l'heure entière à se demander s'il pouvait envoyer un message à son meilleur ami. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question avant. Même quand il lui demandait s'il préférait son shampoing vert ou le noir. Ou quand il lui racontait un des rêves des jumelles. Ou tout simplement quand il lui envoyait un emoji parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

 

Il n'hésitait jamais auparavant. Mais là il n'hésitait pas, il refusait d'envoyer un message.

 

Il écourta sa journée, séchant les TP de science. Il n'en avait rien à faire de savoir de quelle couleur se transformerait le liquide s'il y plongeait une particule particulière... Il se réfugia dans sa chambre, enfoui sous sa couette, le nez dans l'oreiller d'Harry qui portait encore son odeur. Il inspira profondément avant de se mettre à pleurer.

 

Il était transi de peur, sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle une seule fois. Il ne comprenait pas et mourait de peur de ne pas pouvoir en parler à la seule personne qui connaissait tout de lui, sans aucune exception. Il aurait voulu se recroqueviller contre le torse d'Harry, planter son visage mouillé de larme dans le creux de son cou et sentir les grandes mains de son meilleur ami lui caresser le dos et les cheveux en signe d'apaisement. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir Harry contre lui à cet instant, mais serait-ce avisé ? Serait-ce une bonne idée de laisser la tentation aussi proche quand il était si perdu dans les méandres de son esprit ?!

 

Lottie frappa à la porte au moment où il essuyait ses yeux avec le bas de son tee-shirt.

 

«  **C'est ouvert.**  », cria-t-il, même si Lottie aurait entendu s'il l'avait simplement murmuré.

 

Elle poussa le panneau de bois et lança un regard compatissant à son grand frère. Louis n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se confier à sa s?ur, mais elle le connaissait par c?ur néanmoins et savait quand il avait besoin de parler. Surtout qu'Harry n'était pas venu de la journée – ce qui était rare, voire inexistant.

 

«  **Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Lots ?**  », demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Parce que même si sa vie tombait en ruines, il était encore capable de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne.

 

«  **Non. Et toi ?**  », souffla-t-elle en réponse. Il la regarda longuement avant de soupirer, comme si tout l'air de son corps s'échappait d'un seul coup, ne laissant qu'un ballon dégonflé, une baudruche sans forme et sans vie. Il se sentait si vide quand Harry n'était pas avec lui.

 

«  **El m'a dit que vous alliez au bal ensemble.**  », dit Lottie, hésitante, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de la véracité de ses dires. Louis hocha une seule fois de la tête en signe de confirmation. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, une main sur sa cuisse. «  Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle, timide et soucieuse.

 

Louis releva le regard et tomba dans des yeux semblables à ceux de sa mère, maquillés d'un peu de mascara. Sa s?ur était jolie, même lui pouvait le voir. Il aurait simplement aimé pouvoir effacer les traits d'inquiétude sur son beau visage.

 

«  **Pourquoi quoi ?**  », répondit-il, sa main se glissant dans celle de sa petite s?ur, un moment de surprise se présentant à lui. Il n'était pas habitué à tenir une main plus petite que la sienne. Celle d'Eleanor faisait la même taille et celle d'Harry engouffrait sa main dans la sienne. Il voulait Harry, avait besoin de lui à ses côtés mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'appeler.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit oui, Lou ?**  », murmura Lottie, relevant la tête pour regarder la chambre autour d'elle. Il y avait partout des traces, des restes de moments partagés entre son frère et Harry. Elle avait connu Harry toute sa vie, la première fois que ce dernier était venu elle n'était âgée que de quatre ans. Tous ses souvenirs incluaient Harry d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 

«  **Ce bal c'est votre moment à Harry et toi. Pourquoi changer maintenant ? C'est votre dernière année, votre dernière chance d'aller au bal ensemble.**  », continua-t-elle, coupant une fois de plus la respiration de Louis. Aujourd'hui il avait eu la sensation d'asphyxier en permanence. Quand Eleanor lui avait dit que c'était leur dernière année, et donc leur dernière chance, il n'avait pas fait le lien que c'était aussi le cas pour Harry et lui. Parce qu'Harry était infini pour lui. Jamais il n'y aurait de date d'arrêt. Il n'y aurait jamais de dernière fois, ou de dernière occasion avec Harry. Pas dans son esprit. Pas jusqu'à maintenant.

 

Ce qui l'empêchait de respirer était le fait qu'il venait de comprendre que ce serait sa dernière occasion de danser un slow avec son meilleur ami en plein milieu du gymnase du lycée. Et si toutes les années d'avant ça n'avait été qu'une blague pour lui, cette année il voulait le faire à nouveau. Et de savoir qu'il avait dit oui à Eleanor lui faisait prendre en compte qu'il avait tiré un trait sur ce qu'il attendait le plus impatiemment année par année : serrer son meilleur ami contre lui et savoir que, dans cet instant, c'était eux contre le monde. Leurs c?urs battants en rythme, leurs souffles timides et leurs sourires identiques. Il voulait revivre ce moment en sachant ce qu'il représentait et non pas simplement laisser le temps s'égrener et le laisser sur le bas côté.

 

Sous son air de panique, Lottie serra sa main entre les siennes.

 

«  **Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Eleanor, je m'entends très bien avec elle. Mais.... Harry est notre famille, il est ta famille, Lou. Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Tu pourras toujours changer d'avis. Jusqu'au dernier moment.**  », souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser son front pour finalement sortir de la chambre. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans mais elle semblait comprendre plus de choses qu'il n'en était capable à dix-huit ans. Il souffla longuement avant de sentir les larmes couler de nouveau.

 

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ou ce dont il avait envie. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que l'absence d'Harry était plus douloureuse que n'importe quoi d'autre à sa connaissance.

 


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fiction est finie sur Word ! Hourrah :) Donc elle contiendra 7 chapitres et un petit épilogue. Bonne lecture :)

Tous ses rêves renfermaient la présence de son meilleur ami : sa voix, son regard, ses cris... Les infimes heures de sommeil qu'il avait pu trouver avaient été hantées par Harry, qui remplissait son esprit même quand il ne le voulait pas. Chaque respiration était douloureuse, ses yeux étaient boursouflés et rougis suite aux larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir la veille au soir. Il s'était endormi au son de ses propres sanglots et il ne savait pas s'il avait déjà été aussi bas. Harry lui manquait, Harry aurait dû être contre lui ce matin, pour prendre le petit déjeuner devant les dessins animés comme ils le faisaient depuis qu'ils avaient neuf ans. Tous les samedis matins étaient passés couchés l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé de Louis, avachis à regarder des cartoons sans queue ni tête en avalant leur petit déjeuner. Ils n'avaient jamais raté une seule fois cette tradition. Jamais. En neuf ans, ils avaient passé tous leurs samedis matin ensemble, même quand Eleanor avait proposé que Louis reste dormir chez elle. Il refusait inlassablement parce que sa place était auprès d'Harry le samedi matin. Il n'avait jamais dormi chez Eleanor.

 

Harry devrait être là mais il ne l’appellerait pas. Ne lui enverrai pas de message. Malgré la douleur et la torture de l'absence de son meilleur ami, Louis avait besoin de temps de son côté. Sans voir personne. Il n'aurait pas été juste de faire venir Harry quand il ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait un problème à la base. Et s'il excusait et qu'il recommençait parce que dormir contre Harry était insurmontable pour lui ? Comment expliquerait-il à son meilleur ami qu'il n'y avait pas de problème entre eux mais que de toucher sa peau réveillait un instinct qui n'avait pas de raison d'exister en lui ? Comment pourrait-il regarder Harry dans les yeux en sachant qu'il lui mentirait en disant que tout allait bien ? Et il ne voulait même pas penser à Eleanor...

 

«  **Lou ?**  », appela sa mère du bas de l'escalier. Il était maintenant onze heures et en temps normal lui et Harry auraient été dans le canapé depuis bien longtemps. Il inspira profondément avant de descendre les escaliers. Il devait ressembler à ce qu'il ressentait : un garçon perdu au c?ur brisé et aux courtes heures de sommeil. Johannah ne dit rien quant à son apparence, sa seule question était bien pire.

 

«  **Où est Haz, chéri ?**  ». Elle travaillait encore quand il était rentré la veille et elle avait dû supposer qu'ils dormaient déjà. Lottie aurait pu le lui dire, mais c'était une confession entre elle et son frère et elle ne prendrait jamais le droit de trahir cette confiance entre eux.

 

«  **Pas là.**  », grogna-t-il avant de se réfugier dans les bras aimants de sa mère qui se refermèrent immédiatement autour de son aîné. Johannah releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Lottie qui haussa les épaules en réponse à la question muette. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux inséparables pour qu'ils se retrouvent chacun chez soi. Était-ce déjà arrivé auparavant ? Johannah en doutait. Elle avait fait sa paix avec le fait qu'elle avait deux fils aînés maintenant. Peut-être qu'Anne pourrait lui en dire plus.

 

Quand Louis remonta pour prendre une douche, elle composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Deux sonneries résonnèrent avant qu'une voix ne lui réponde.

 

«  **Jo ?**  », demanda Anne, sachant parfaitement que c'était bien elle à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 

«  **Dans quel état est le tien ?**  », contra Johannah. Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser, elles savaient toutes les deux pertinemment bien de qui elles parlaient.

 

«  **Piteux état. Il n'est pas rentré hier soir.**  », répondit Anne. Elle avait vu Louis la veille, avait vu les éclairs de panique et de terreur au fond de ses yeux et elle n'avait pas su quoi dire. Même quand son beau-père était parti, Louis n'avait pas été aussi perdu et apeuré. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? Qu'aurait-il eu besoin d'entendre ?

 

«  **Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**  », confia Johannah. Elle avait sept enfants maintenant et son métier de sage femme la conditionnait à savoir quoi faire au bon moment sauf que maintenant elle était impuissante devant le malheur de son propre fils. De ses propres fils. Harry était une partie d'elle bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas mis au monde. Elle savait qu'il en allait de même pour Anne. Si on demandait à cette dernière : elle avait une fille aînée et deux garçons. Elle n'en avait porté qu'un seul mais ça ne changeait rien aux sentiments qui animaient son c?ur. Elles étaient leurs mères à part égale.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il y ait quoique ce soit que l'on puisse faire...**  », murmura Anne, la peine s'entendant dans le timbre de sa voix. Elles restèrent encore quelques minutes en ligne, à écouter la respiration de l'autre. Leurs enfants semblaient sombrer dans un monde bien sombre et la seule chose qu'elles pouvaient faire était de leur faire savoir qu'elles seraient toujours là pour eux, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

 

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps, le c?ur lourd et l'esprit embrumé. Anne avait promis de passer dans l'après-midi pour tenir compagnie aux filles. Même si elle aurait aimé voir Louis, elle savait qu'il resterait à l'abri de sa chambre. Que pouvait-il bien se passer entre les deux garçons ?

 

 

**[ … ]**

 

 

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'il n'était pas chez Louis, ni chez lui. Il était toujours chez Michael, allongé sur un matelas qu'ils avaient installé au sol tard dans la nuit. En se tournant sur la droite il tomba sur les corps de Luke et Michael, enlacés tendrement dans le lit de ce dernier. Luke avait son visage posé dans le creux du cou de Michael, sa main droite était posée sur sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que les battements du c?ur de son ami étaient réguliers, Michael, lui, entourait la taille du garçon blond de ses deux bras même si la position ne semblait pas confortable du tout. Est-ce qu'un jour Harry aurait la chance de s'endormir dans la chaleur d'un autre garçon qui le tiendrait toute la nuit ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait un jour avec Louis ?

 

Il secoua la tête pour en sortir les images de lui et de son meilleur ami. Il avait combattu ces sentiments depuis un bon moment et il était hors de question qu'il perde le contrôle maintenant...

 

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il attrapa le bloc note qu'il savait toujours être posé sur le plan de travail et inscrivit rapidement un mot. Pour ne pas que ses amis ne s'inquiètent et pour ne pas faire la même chose que Louis.

 

«  _Je suis rentré à la maison. Merci encore. Pour tout._

 

_XO Harry._

 

_P.S : Vous êtes adorables quand vous dormez dans les bras l'un de l'autre;)_ »

 

Il attrapa sa veste et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Un peu d'air frais serait le bienvenue. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur et qu'il finissait par être le seul à regarder les autres s'épanouir tandis qu'il retenait son c?ur dans une cage pour ne pas le voir s'échapper à chaque parole ou chaque toucher de son meilleur ami. Quel abruti tombait amoureux de son meilleur ami quand il était de connaissance publique que ce dernier était hétéro ? Merde, il sortait avec Eleanor depuis un an...

 

Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la jeune fille, ils parlaient de temps en temps et il ne ressentait jamais l'envie de partir en courant. Ça devait être un bon signe. Mais... si un jour Louis en venait à déclarer sa bisexualité, Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Eleanor était belle – pas du tout son genre, mais belle néanmoins – drôle, douce, attentionnée et intelligente. Mon dieu, mais lui ne savait pas comment se décrire. Certes il n'était pas horrible à regarder avec ses longues boucles lui tombant sur les épaules, ses yeux verts et ses fossettes. Pourtant il avait beaucoup grandi cet été et il se sentait comme un pantin qu'on aurait étiré. Il ne savait pas ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de son apparence, et en même temps il n'en avait rien à faire. L'avis qui comptait pour lui était celui de Louis.

 

Son meilleur ami. Qui était amoureux d'Eleanor...

 

A chaque fois qu'il se sentait perdu de cette façon, Harry repensait à Luke et Michael. Tout semblait si simple pour eux même si ce n'était pas le cas. Leur salut résidait dans le fait que quoiqu'il puisse se passer dans la vie de l'un ou de l'autre, il s'appuyait sur leur meilleur ami – ou petit-ami ?

Harry ne savait toujours pas s'ils étaient un couple et, à vrai dire, s'en fichait totalement. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient heureux et libres. Ce n'était qu'un mot : couple. Pourtant Harry rêvait d'en être avec Louis. De pouvoir tenir la main de son meilleur, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Faire l'amour avec lui. Lui montrer dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses souffles et dans chaque parole échangée à quel point il l'aimait inconditionnellement pour tout ce qu'il était. Tout le monde méritait de connaître ce sentiment et Harry serait heureux s'il pouvait – un jour – être celui qui ferait croire à Louis qu'il valait toutes les merveilles du monde.

 

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner à droite pour aller s'asseoir dans le parc. À l'ombre des arbres, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il pouvait prétendre durant quelques dizaines de minutes que tout allait bien dans sa vie. Qu'il était heureux et que dans le creux de sa main se trouverait bientôt la main de son meilleur ami.

 

 

[ . . . ]

 

 

Louis était assis en haut des escaliers. Il écoutait ses s?urs jouer dans le salon avec, en fond sonore, sa mère et Anne qui discutaient et riaient. Il aimait ces sons, ce sentiment d'être à la maison. Sauf qu'en temps normal Harry aurait été assis à ses côtés, ou ils auraient été ensemble dans la chambre de Louis ou allongés côte à côte sur le tapis du salon... Ils aurait été ensemble.

 

Est-ce qu'il était capable d'être proche d'Harry sans devoir se poser toutes les questions qui hantaient son esprit dernièrement ? La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, il n'avait pu contenir une vague de désir de le frapper tellement fort qu'il avait couru aussi rapidement que possible pour ne pas devoir se rendre compte du problème. Il aimait Eleanor, sortait avec elle depuis un an, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti un désir aussi intense envers elle. Pas de façon aussi irrépressible et insurmontable. Harry était son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été là, auprès de lui dans le bon et le mal, dans le mieux et le pire. C'est avec Harry qu'il courait nu quand ils avaient neuf ans. Celui qui était resté enfermé dans sa chambre durant deux jours quand le beau-père de Louis était parti. Celui qui l'avait regardé pleurer et qui, avec toujours autant de tendresse, avait essuyé ses larmes et lui avait dit à quel point il l'aimait. En tant que meilleur ami.

 

Quand la sonnette résonna, Louis ne bougea pas. Et si Harry revenait vers lui finalement ?

 

Lottie fut celle qui ouvrit la porte. Le c?ur battant, Louis attendit d'entendre la voix sirupeuse et grave de son meilleur ami. Il mourait d'envie de l'entendre et il se précipiterai en bas des escaliers et se jetterait dans ses bras, solutions trouvées ou non. Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami. Une main posée sur la rambarde, il était sur le point de se lever quand ses jambes lâchèrent sous lui. Ce n'était pas Harry.

 

«  **Coucou, Lots, est-ce que Louis est là ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il ne répond pas. On avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui et il n'est pas venu.**  », demanda la voix d'Eleanor. Lottie se pencha pour lui faire la bise en lui souriant grandement. Elle aimait beaucoup la petite-amie de son frère, c'était comme avoir une grande s?ur avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout ce qui la tracassait.

 

«  **Oh, non. Je ne sais pas où il est. », commença Lottie, un trémolo nerveux dans la voix que Louis seul pouvait entendre à chaque fois qu'elle mentait. Harry pouvait le détecter aussi. « Je pensais qu'il était avec toi.**  ».

 

Louis se fit la promesse de l'emmener diner quelque part ou même de lui acheter des vêtements pour le fait d'être une s?ur extraordinaire qui couvrait ses arrières même quand il ne le méritait absolument pas.

 

«  **D'accord. Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre dernièrement ?**  », souffla Eleanor, assez fort pour que Louis puisse l'entendre du haut des marches. De là où il était assis, il ne pouvait pas voir sa petit-amie mais il entendant l'inquiétude et la tristesse dans sa voix.

 

Qu'aurait dû répondre Lottie, qu'aurait-elle dû dire ? Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait avoir envers l'autre jeune femme, elle n'était pas sa famille. Louis l'était, et Harry l'était aussi et s'ils avaient besoin de temps pour trouver leurs réponses, elle était prête à les couvrir.

 

«  **Il est fatigué, le rythme scolaire commence à s’accélérer et, entre les devoirs, nous à la maison, Harry, ses amis et toi, je pense qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour souffler.**  », répondit Lottie. À cet instant, Louis aurait pu courir l'embrasser tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Qu'il aimait sa s?ur.

 

«  **Tu**  », s'éleva la voix hésitante d'Eleanor. Louis pouvait imaginer son visage crispé et sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. «  **Tu as raison, je le verrais lundi. Dis lui que je suis passée, d'accord ? Bye, Lots !**  », dit Eleanor. Lottie lui sourit de nouveau puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de monter l'escalier pour s'asseoir à côté de Louis.

 

« **J'ai entendu, Lots.**  », souffla-t-il. Elle attrapa sa main droite entre les deux siennes et lâcha une grande respiration. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de poser son front contre l'épaule de son grand frère.

 

«  **Je pourrais lui mentir encore un millier de fois si je savais que tu en avais besoin, Lou. Mais ne laisse pas Harry partir, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais il est ton meilleur ami, il est comme ton frère. Tu l'aimes tellement fort que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'en parlez pas. Ça me peine de te voir malheureux, Lou.**  », murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

 

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer que le problème était justement qu'il aimait trop Harry ou alors pas assez ? Il y avait une place dans son c?ur pour son meilleur ami et maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parler durant deux jours il y avait un trou avec le visage de ce même meilleur ami au fond de lui. Il se sentait si mal, comme si son c?ur saignait, comme si ses entrailles s'auto détruisaient suite à un manque trop cruel de rire et d'yeux verts brillants. Il voulait Harry, avait besoin de lui comme jamais encore auparavant mais il ne savait pas comment gérer le problème. Pouvait-il en parler à Harry ? Y-avait-il une solution, une réponse à tout ce mal-être ?

 

Est-ce que trouver Harry et se jeter dans ses bras était la solution ?

 


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis bien heureuse d'avoir fini d'écrire cette histoire parce que j'en ai une nouvelle qui commence à se mettre en place et que je pense commencer à écrire dans la soirée :) On se retrouvera bientôt avec des nouveautés si tout se passe bien :)   
> Bonne lecture et bonne fin de semaine <3
> 
> P.S : Mea Culpa : il y a aura 8 chapitres et un épilogue et non pas 7 comme annoncé la semaine dernière.

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Lou et Haz ?**  », demanda Johannah à sa fille aînée au petit déjeuner ce matin là. Louis était resté assis dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'Anne parte la veille au soir. Il avait longtemps hésité à descendre, à se joindre à sa famille, à discuter avec sa mère et celle d'Harry mais lever le regard sur le visage d'Anne aurait été trop douloureux pour lui. Voir chaque trait de son visage lui rappeler les expressions et mimiques de ce meilleur ami qui lui manquait tant. En y pensant, il se disait que ce n'était rien du tout, qu'il pouvait aller frapper chez Harry et s'excuser et que les choses reprendraient où ils les avaient laissées. Pourtant il ne prenait jamais son téléphone pour l'appeler. Parce que cet accès de désir de vendredi matin n'était, au final, pas grand chose.

 

Il pouvait oublier ça, il pouvait le mettre de côté et être ami avec Harry. Redevenir son meilleur ami. Ce qui le retenait d'appeler Harry n'était pas l'érection qu'il avait eue, non, ce qui le retenait étaient les questions qui s'en étaient suivies. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis excité à l'idée de toucher le corps de mon meilleur ami ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé à le caresser et à l'embrasser ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces idées n'ont pas quitté mon esprit depuis ces derniers jours ? Est-ce qu'Harry me plaît ? Ne suis-je pas hétérosexuel ? Est-ce que je passe par une phase de remise en question ? N'avait-il jamais été hétérosexuel, au final ? Avait-il vraiment aimé Eleanor ? L'aimait-il encore ? L'aimerait-il toujours demain et les jours suivants ? Est-ce que sa mère lui en voudrait s'il était gay ? Est-ce qu'Harry lui en voudrait ? Serait-il toujours son meilleur ami ? Auraient-ils un avenir ensemble d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Que voulait-il ? Qui voulait-il ?

 

Lottie releva les yeux de son bol de céréales pour faire face à sa mère avant d'hausser les épaules. Elle n'en savait pas plus que sa mère, et même si c'était le cas, elle n'en parlerait pas tant que Louis ne serait pas prêt à en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite soeur.

 

« **Je ne comprends rien à ces enfants, un jour ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, et le jour suivant ils ne s'adressent même plus la parole.**  », énonça Jay, laissant ses mains retomber sur ses cuisses en signe d'ignorance. Lottie soupira.

 

«  **Tu les connais, ils fonctionnent différemment de nous. Ils trouveront un moyen de se retrouver.**  », répondit-elle. Elle n'en doutait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu en douter quand tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son enfance et du début de son adolescence étaient des images de son frère et de son meilleur ami. Tous les deux mains dans la main pour sauter du haut du rocher durant leurs premières vacances communes. Tous les deux endormis l'un contre l'autre dans le jardin de Louis quand ils avaient décidé d'apprendre le nom des constellations et que, finalement, ils avaient lu des noms qu'ils n'avaient pas pu appliquer à un ensemble d'étoiles qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. Cette fois où, pris d'une idée pas vraiment aboutie, ils avaient essayé de fumer pour la première et avaient cru mourir quand leurs toux avaient été trop violentes. Toutes les heures de colle que Louis récoltaient pour avoir défendu Harry, et ces heures durant lesquelles Harry l'attendait devant la salle pour qu'ils puissent néanmoins rentrer ensemble. Tous ces goûters qu'Harry préparait pour les filles, Louis debout à côté de lui, fier comme un paon.

 

Si Harry et Louis ne parvenaient pas à se réconcilier, alors autant baisser les bras pour le reste du monde. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. N'est-ce pas ?

 

«  **Tu as probablement raison. Je déteste juste les voir malheureux.**  », conclut Johannah, vidant sa tasse de thé, ses cheveux en pagaille et son pyjama tâché du vomis d'un des jumeaux. Elle n'était pas glamour pourtant quand Lottie la regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Était-ce cela aimer ? Il faudrait qu'elle le demande à Louis. Lui le saurait sûrement.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Il fallut attendre le milieu du dimanche après-midi pour que Louis se présente sur le palier des Styles-Twist. Durant une demie seconde, il pensa à faire demi-tour, rentrer chez lui et s'enfouir sous sa couette à tout jamais. Ou jusqu'au lendemain matin tout du moins. La douleur de l'absence d'Harry à ses côtés fut ce qui le motiva à toquer. En temps normal il ne sonnait jamais, il ouvrait la porte et si elle était verrouillée, il sortait sa clé et ouvrait la porte de derrière. Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas. Avait-il toujours le droit d'entrer comme bon lui semblait quand il était la raison pour les cernes qui devaient être visibles sous les yeux de son meilleur ami ? Est-ce qu'Anne allait être en colère après lui ? Il savait qu'il était en colère contre lui-même !

 

«  **Oh, Lou. Pourquoi tu frappes ?**  », demanda Anne une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte sans que Louis ne le remarque, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

 

Il haussa une épaule d'un air contrit et lâche timidement : «  **Je pensais que tu serais fâchée après moi.**  », auquel Anne se mit à rire, ouvrit les bras et le serra contre elle comme elle le faisait depuis qu'il venait dans cette maison.

 

«  **Ne sois pas bête, chéri. Tu as toujours été et tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici.**  », souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille avant de se reculer. Elle pointa un doigt vers le haut et Louis savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait hâte de retrouver son meilleur ami ou s'il était mort de peur de l'avoir perdu.

 

«  **Il est dans sa chambre depuis qu'il est rentré de chez Michael.**  », confia Anne. Elle lui sourit rapidement et retourna à ses occupations sans surveiller ce que Louis pouvait bien faire. Il était ici comme chez lui et même s'il déposait les pieds sur son canapé blanc, elle ne dirait rien. Il était comme son fils après tout. Elle aurait fait une réflexion si un invité s'était permis de le faire, mais son deuxième fils pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

 

Sauf briser le coeur de son premier fils ou le sien par la même occasion. Pas tant qu'elle avait son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Mais l'avait-elle vraiment ?

 

Louis retira ses Vans puis se mit face aux marches qui le mènerait inéluctablement vers la chambre qui abritait son meilleur ami. Un frisson d'anticipation descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et si Harry refusait de lui répondre ?

 

Il secoua la tête abruptement à deux reprises pour chasser ces idées noires puis fit le premier pas. Une fois qu'il fut fait, les autres marches furent rapidement franchies. La porte de la chambre d''Harry était entrouverte alors il la poussa sans frapper. Il ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cet élan de tendresse et d'affection qui dévala dans sa poitrine à la vue de son meilleur ami, assis par terre, recroquevillé sur lui même, un cahier sur son genoux gauche et un stylo dans la main. Harry releva la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit avant de recevoir Louis dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, aucun espace entre leurs deux corps.

 

Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Et peut-être que c'était le cas.

 

«  **Tu m'as tellement manqué**  », murmura Louis. Il n'avait pas d'autre chose à dire. En fait, si, il en avait des tonnes mais à l'instant elles n'avaient aucun intérêt à côté de cette vérité plus vraie que jamais. Harry lui manquait à chaque seconde qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble parce que vivre avec Harry à ses côtés était devenu comme respirer. Naturel. Simple. Vital.

 

«  **Ne me laisse plus, ne me laisse plus jamais.**  », souffla Harry en retour. À les voir il aurait été facile de croire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu durant des mois voire même des années. Ça ne faisait qu'à peine trois jours. Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

 

Ils restèrent enlacés encore quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre, leurs cuisses en contact et leurs mains proches l'une de l'autre. Harry avait des milliers de question à poser, qui, au final, ne se résumaient qu'à la même chose : pourquoi ?

 

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de formuler la question, Louis prit la parole.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas par où commencer, ni quoi te dire, Haz. Tout était simple, tout était facile et d'un seul coup, je me réveille et tout est compliqué. Dans ma tête en tout cas et.... Je ne sais pas comment gérer les choses. J'ai cru qu'un peu de temps loin de toi me faciliterait les choses. J'ai eu tort. Je ne peux pas fonctionner sans toi, Haz... Je ….**  », il s'interrompit, se perdant dans le regard de son meilleur ami.

 

À cet instant, Harry aimait Louis encore plus que d'habitude. Le voir admettre qu'il avait eu tort, qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il hésitait. Il aurait pu se pencher et l'embrasser. Lui faire oublier toutes ses angoisses et le cajoler de son amour qui commençait à transpirer par chaque pore de sa peau. Comment est-ce que Louis pouvait ne pas le remarquer ?

 

« **Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir mis à l'écart. J'ai cru que, peut-être, peut-être, m'éloigner de toi m'éclaircirait les idées. Sauf que ç'a été le contraire. J'ai besoin de toi, Haz. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'à chaque pas que je fais, tu es là, derrière moi. À me soutenir, à m'encourager, à me pardonner par avance pour les erreurs que je pourrais faire...**  », continua Louis. Tout s'emmêlait en lui, il avait la sensation de faire une déclaration d'amour. Et peut-être bien que c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 

Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir où voulait en venir son meilleur ami. Ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ce qu'il entendait était que Louis s'excusait, et peu importait la raison de son détachement, il était prêt à lui pardonner.

 

«  **Je t'aime** », lâcha-t-il par accident. En était-ce vraiment un ou était-il arriver au moment où contenir cet élan d'amour envers Louis devenait trop difficile à contenir ?

 

Louis haussa un sourcil durant une seconde, il voulut se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry lâchait cette bombe d'un seul coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de dire cette phrase avant qu'il ne se pose des questions comme hobbie. Sauf que ce hobbie n'avait rien de drôle et de divertissant. Cétait douloureux et inutile. Il aimait Harry, il était son meilleur ami après tout.

 

«  **Je t'aime au....**  », voulut-il répondre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'interrompe.

 

«  **Je suis amoureux de toi, Lou.**  », confia Harry, une vague de panique remontant le long de sa gorge avant de redescendre pour enserrer son estomac assez fort pour lui donner la nausée. Pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase venait de quitter sa bouche ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu ce besoin d'enfin le dire ? Est-ce que ces quelques jours sans Louis lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus enterrer ce sentiment comme s'il en avait honte ? Il avait besoin que Louis le sache. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, Louis ne le laisserait pas tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Louis, lui, admirait le visage d'Harry, le questionnait du regard. Etait-ce aussi simple que ça ? Ouvrir la bouche et déclarer son amour ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, aimer quelqu'un ? Bien entendu qu'il aimait Harry, avait besoin de lui, se souciait de son bonheur... Est-ce que c'était suffisant? Que manquait-il pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'amour – du genre âme soeur ? Le désir ? Est-ce que Louis désirait Harry ? Quelques jours auparavant il aurait été inflexible à ce propos, il aurait frapper du poing sur la table, aurait crier haut et fort qu'il n'était pas gay, qu'il aimait sa petit-amie... Il n'en était plus aussi sûr que ça maintenant. Toutes ces questions, tous ces doutes, commençaient à avoir raison de lui. De ce qu'il pensait inaltérable.

 

Louis se mit à genoux devant Harry, déposa ses mains surs les joues de son meilleur ami et planta son regard dans le sien. Par instinct, Harry posa ses mains sur celles de son meilleur ami et, durant les secondes qui suivirent, ils ne firent que se regarder. Au fond des iris émeraudes, Louis pouvait voir à quel point Harry était terrorisé.

 

«  **Redis-le, Haz.**  », murmura Louis. Il avait besoin de l'entendre à nouveau, de laisser cette vérité voler de ses propres ailes une fois de plus. Harry hocha négativement de la tête à plusieurs reprises. Louis se pencha un peu plus et répéta, sans jamais détourner le regard. «  **Redis-le.**  ».

 

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Mon dieu il avait rêvé de ce moment, il l'avait fantasmé, et au final ce n'était que ça ? Un aveu non désiré au pire moment possible à la personne qui ne retournerait jamais ces sentiments confessés ? Il avait toujours imaginé qu'il avouerait ces sentiments et que la personne en face de lui les lui rendrait. Etait-ce ce qu'il voulait toujours ? Il voulait le dire à nouveau uniquement pour que Louis l'entende, pour qu'il le garde comme un trésor.

 

«  **Je suis amoureux de toi.**  », lâcha enfin Harry et rien ne changea. Le monde continua de tourner, son coeur continua de battre et Louis continua de tenir son visage face au sien. Est-ce que ça ne changeait rien au final ?

 

«  **Depuis longtemps ?**  », demanda Louis.

 

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il n'y avait pas de questions dans son esprit au moment où les mots d'Harry firent sens dans son esprit. Il n'y avait que cette inquiétude qu'Harry ait passé des moments douloureux suite à sa prise de conscience. Est-ce qu'Harry avait enfermé ces sentiments au fond de lui pour ne pas blesser Louis ? Combien de nuits avait-il passées à pleurer de savoir que, peut-être, ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques ?

 

«  **Depuis toujours, je pense. Il n'y a pas un jour où je me sois levé et où l'idée m'ait frappé. Ç'a toujours été là, en moi, au fond de moi. Il m'a simplement fallu du temps avant de pouvoir y déposer un nom. Reconnaître ce que c'était pour ce que c'était réellement. Je suis désolé, Lou.**  », confessa Harry, l'émotion se faisant entendre dans sa voix et Louis détestait entendre son meilleur ami aussi peu sûr de lui, aussi vulnérable.

 

«  **Non, Haz, non. Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. Je suis celui qui devrait te faire mes excuses. Pour ne pas avoir remarqué. Pour ne pas avoir compris et t'avoir laissé te débattre avec ces sentiments tout seul. Tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi ou à cacher ces sentiments, d'accord ? Je t'aime, Haz. Peut-être pas comme tu le voudrais mais je t'aime de tout mon c?ur et je refuse que tu sois malheureux par ma faute. Si être auprès de moi te rends malheureux alors je te laisserais partir mais si tu peux tenir le coup alors je serais toujours là, compris ?**  », énonça Louis et au fur et à mesure que les mots quittaient sa bouche, il se rendait compte qu'il les pensait. Tout était sincère. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'Harry soit amoureux de lui, il était son meilleur ami et rien ne changerait ça.

 

Si Harry avait besoin d'espace, il lui en donnerait. Louis aimait Harry. Cette discussion lui avait simplement permis de mettre les autres questions de côté. Finalement il ne finit pas ses excuses. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit d'Harry, aucun espace entre leurs deux torses, leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre. Comme avant. Sauf que tout était différent, même si Louis refusait de le voir et de l'admettre.

 

Tout était différent, parce qu'Harry était amoureux de lui. Parce que Louis le savait. Et parce que ce désir qu'il pensait passager, refaisait surface au creux de son ventre. Avoir sa main à plat sur le torse d'Harry éveillait des envies en lui qu'il ne pensait pas avoir un jour. Il voulait sentir son meilleur ami nu contre lui, sur lui, en lui. Il voulait Harry comme jamais il n'avait voulu quelqu'un auparavant.

 

Mais c'était une chimère, une erreur. Il devait divaguer. Il aimait Eleanor. Il l'aimait et la désirait. Il n'était pas gay, n'aimait ni ne désirait les hommes. Alors pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi lui et personne d'autre ? Il aimait Eleanor, que son pénis s'en rende compte ou non ! Fin de la discussion !

 


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en retard mais en même temps.... il fait trop chaud !!!!! C'est quoi cette canicule?! Je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre du beau temps mais presque :)   
> Donc, bref, je suis à la bourre mais voilà le chapitre :D En espérant qu'il vous plaise et que la chaleur ne vous achève pas. Pensez à bien vous hydrater, hein !

 " **Lou**  ", s'écria Eleanor quand elle aperçut la silhouette de son petit-ami dans le couloir. Louis ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant parce que retrouver Harry avait été sa priorité, s'endormir avec lui, se réveiller contre son corps avec la même envie de l'embrasser avaient été les conséquences. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Eleanor quant à leur rendez-vous manqué.

 

Il se retourna et fit face à la jeune femme. Elle souriait, ses longs cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval haute, les mèches retombant pour entourer son visage fin. Louis l'avait toujours trouvée belle sauf qu'aujourd'hui il trouvait la réflexion trop clinique. Comme s'il détaillait un tableau et qu'il faisait la liste de ce qu'il devrait trouver beau selon les normes artistiques qu'on lui avait enseignées. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder et ne pas admettre qu'elle était belle : ses longues boucles brunes, ses grands yeux marrons, son sourire doux, sa silhouette élancée. Elle était belle, elle devait l'être selon les critères de la société. Est-ce qu'il l'avait toujours vue de cette façon ou avait-elle changé dernièrement ? Ou avait-il changé ?

 

Quand il regardait Harry, et qu'aucune autre idée ne venait encombrer son esprit, il le trouvait beau. La courbe de ses lèvres, la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses yeux émeraudes, son torse musclé... Luke et Michael aussi étaient beaux à leur manière. Calum et Ashton, Liam et Niall, et tous ses potes ; ils avaient tous un petit quelque chose d'attirant même si Louis n'y avait jamais prêté attention auparavant. Comment pouvait-il penser à eux quand il avait Harry sous les yeux en permanence ? Comment pouvait-il y penser quand il était hétérosexuel ? Tout était si confus pour lui. Il avait l'impression de s'être éveillé un matin avec une perspective différente sur le monde.

 

«  **El. Ça va ?**  », demanda-t-il quand elle fut debout devant lui. Elle se pencha et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Sans en profiter, il se demanda si embrasser Harry serait différent. Si quand leurs lèvres se toucheraient, est-ce qu'il serait là, figé, à réfléchir ou est-ce que tout son monde basculerait ? Est-ce qu'il sentirait son coeur et son âme se mettre en place comme s'il avait enfin toutes les pièces du puzzle ?

 

«  **Oui, et toi ?**  », répondit-elle, toujours souriante. Est-ce qu'ils avaient toujours eu ce genre de discussions sans aucun sens profond ou est-ce Louis commençait seulement à s'éveiller d'un rêve qu'il avait vécu sans s'en rendre compte ?

 

«  **Fatigué mais ça va. Écoute... je suis désolé pour samedi.**  », commença-t-il, l'hésitation se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas d'excuse ni même d'explication mis à part le fait qu'il avait cru devenir fou ces quelques jours durant lesquels il avait été sans son meilleur ami. Est-ce que c'était suffisant ? Est-ce qu'Eleanor comprendrait ? Est-ce qu'il voulait le lui dire ? Il se sentait comme si ce détail était un secret qu'il ne voulait partager qu'avec Harry. Comme si c'était trop intime pour en parler avec sa petit-amie.

 

«  **Tu ne me dois pas d'excuses, Lou. Lottie m'a dit que tu étais fatigué dernièrement, tu aurais dû me le dire, c'est tout.**  », contra-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Il n'était pas fatigué – pas plus qu'à l'accoutumée s’entend – mais comment pouvait-il le lui expliquer quand lui même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Quand chaque réponse qu'il semblait trouver semblait résonner comme un 'Harry', quand chaque possibilité avait le visage de son meilleur ami.

 

À vrai dire Eleanor avait tort sur une chose : il lui devait des excuses. Parce qu'ils étaient un couple. Parce qu'elle était son amie avant d'être sa petite-amie. Parce qu'il appréciait la jeune femme. Il lui devait toutes les excuses au monde pour la laisser de côté et ne pas la faire passer en priorité dans sa vie. Mais Harry avait toujours été sa priorité et, s'il était honnête envers lui même, Harry serait toujours sa première priorité.

 

«  **Ouais... Les choses commencent à prendre de l'importance.**  », dit-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il parlait de l'école ou de ces sentiments qui pointaient le bout de leur nez. Tout tournait dans son esprit et rien ne semblait lui laisser de pause ou le temps de respirer. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Harry était amoureux de lui. Il le lui avait dit. Louis pouvait encore entendre sa voix avouer : «  _Je suis amoureux de toi, Lou_. ». Il avait voulu l'embrasser, le rassurer que cette confession ne changeait rien. Mais était-ce la vérité ? Est-ce que rien n'avait changé ? Sincèrement, Louis n'était pas sûr de la véracité de ces dires. Il avait l'impression que tout avait changé en restant exactement la même chose.

 

«  **Je t'aime, Lou. À tout à l'heure.**  », annonça Eleanor, déposant sa bouche rapidement contre celle de Louis. «  **Je t'aime aussi.**  », lâcha-t-il par automatisme. Il se détestait pour dire ces mots sans être sûr qu'ils aient le même sens pour lui qu'ils n'avaient pour la jeune femme. Il l'aimait, oui. Comme une amie. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait plus, qu'il y ait jamais eu plus.

 

Il allait devoir trouver des réponses, et vite, parce qu'il refusait de jouer cette mascarade encore longtemps. Eleanor et Harry méritaient tous les deux mieux que ça !

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Louis attendait au bout du couloir qu'Harry le rejoigne. Ils rentraient chez ce premier pour s'occuper des filles pendant que Johannah serait au travail, comme ils le faisaient habituellement avant. Son meilleur ami était pour le moment en train de discuter avec Michael et Luke, et bien que ces derniers soient aussi des amis de Louis, il préférait leur laisser un peu d'espace. Et s'en laisser à lui aussi.

 

Harry était lumineux, rayonnant et souriant. Comme si sa confession de la veille n'avait aucune importance. Ou qu'enfin il se sentait libéré. Il serra Luke dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Michael qui l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui tapoter le dos en signe d'encouragement. Sans faire attention, en se reculant, Harry se cogna contre une jeune fille blonde. Immédiatement sa main se posa dans son dos, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien avec attention et bienveillance. Louis connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il était assez maladroit sur ses deux pieds. Il savait aussi qu'il se souciait des gens autour de lui. Il était simplement bizarre de le voir d'un point de vue extérieur, comme s'il regardait Harry comme un garçon et non plus comme son meilleur ami pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il le voyait doux et patient. Toujours souriant et bien intentionné. Comment pouvait-il être ami avec quelqu'un comme Louis, qui mentait et dissimulait des choses ? Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça ? Peut-être que sa vision était biaisée parce qu'ils étaient amis avant tout, ou bien peut-être qu'il voyait ce que Louis était incapable de voir lui-même.

 

Cette idée était plus terrifiante que rassurante. Et si Harry voyait toutes les questions qui hantaient son meilleur ami ? Les doutes qui se frayaient un chemin jusque dans son esprit.

 

Il était effrayé qu'Harry ne le sache jamais, qu'il doive taire ce chaos à jamais mais il était encore plus terrifié à l'idée qu'Harry ne l'apprenne. C'était une chose d'avouer être amoureux de son meilleur ami mais c'en était encore une autre de lui avouer que, peut-être, on était attiré par lui alors qu'on était hétérosexuel. Était-ce flatteur ? Était-ce un compliment ou plutôt une insulte ? Est-ce qu'Harry prendrait la mouche ?

 

Ce dernier se dirigea vers Louis avec un sourire encore plus resplendissant qu'auparavant aux lèvres. Il se positionna devant son meilleur ami et attendit. Ils ne firent que se regarder durant de longues secondes, Harry attendant que Louis ne se décide à bouger, Louis, lui, se demandant à quel moment Harry avait compris qu'il était amoureux de lui. Se demandant s'il serait si mal que cela de s'avancer pour embrasser Harry.

 

Il en mourrait d'envie.

 

Il attrapa son sac à dos et le glissa sur son épaule.

 

«  **Prêt ?** », demanda-t-il. «  **Prêt !** », répondit Harry et sans rien ajouter, ils prirent la direction de la maison des Tomlinsons.

 

Les petites étaient déjà là, leurs sacs déposés en un amas sans nom dans l'entrée. La tâche des garçons était de leur faire prendre leur goûter et de les aider pour leurs devoirs. Les jumeaux – trop jeune pour aller à l'école, étaient encore à la crèche- rentreraient avec Johannah plus tard dans la soirée. Harry déposa son sac sur tous les autres déjà présents et retira ses chaussures.

 

«  **Bonjour mes princesses !** », cria-t-il, les bras grands ouverts, prêt à réceptionner les corps des jumelles. Elles s'élancèrent sur lui, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et leurs bras autour de son cou. Harry se releva sans efforts et les serra du mieux qu'il pouvait contre son torse. «  **Vous m'avez tellement manqué**  », souffla-t-il dans leurs cheveux. Elles ne dirent rien mais les petites mains crispées sur le haut de son tee-shirt étaient un indice assez convaincant quant à leur avis sur la question. Ils n'avaient passé que quelques jours sans se voir mais c'était déjà trop.

 

Une fois les jumelles reposées sur le sol, Harry attrapa Fizzy puis Lottie. «  **Ca fait du bien de vous revoir.**  », confia-t-il dans un murmure que Louis put néanmoins entendre. Fizzy qui était assez timide et réservée s'écarta de l'étreinte et se replongea dans son livre tandis que Lottie se recroquevilla dans l'étreinte, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur si rassurante d'Harry. «  **Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi.**  », confia-t-elle à son tour et Louis se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu raison tout du long : ils étaient tous une famille.

 

Était-ce bien juste d'avoir mis Harry à l'écart quand il faisait le bonheur de toute sa famille ? La chose la plus dure à intégrer était que, malgré le fait que tout lui ait affreusement manqué, Harry était resté à l'écart pour le bonheur de Louis. Comment pouvait-il se mettre entre parenthèses si facilement ? Ne penser qu'au bonheur des autres avant de penser au sien ? Louis se sentait si égoïste à côté de son meilleur ami.

 

Une fois le goûter avalé, les devoirs devaient être faits. Louis faisait réciter sa leçon à Fizzy, Lottie était partie rejoindre une amie et Harry s'occupait des jumelles.

 

«  **Chacune votre tour, chéries. Je vous donne une multiplication et, l'une après l'autre, vous me donnez une réponse d'accord ? Si vous avez des difficultés avec une table en particulier, dites-le moi, je vous apprendrais des tours de magie pour les retenir plus facilement.**  », confia-t-il avec un grand sourire, comme s'il leur disait un secret. Les jumelles le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du Monde. Il l'était probablement à leurs yeux.

 

«  **Tu le fixes.**  », souffla Fizzy quand Louis eut arrêter de lui poser des questions sur son cours assez longtemps pour qu'elle relève la tête. Il se tourna vers elle et vit, à son regard, qu'elle aussi avait compris ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui. Pour le moment, Lottie et Fizzy semblaient bien être les deux seules à comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Lui n'en avait aucune idée.

 

Il ne dit rien et se retourna de nouveau vers Harry. Ce dernier serait un père extraordinaire. Il aurait été un grand frère fabuleux. À bien y réfléchir, il était un grand frère fabuleux. Les filles n'étaient pas ses soeurs de sang, mais dans le coeur d'Harry, elles étaient ses s?urs au même titre que Gemma.

 

«  **Tu as de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami comme lui.**  », dit Fizzy en souriant tendrement à son grand frère. Louis ne pouvais qu’acquiescer bêtement. Il avait de la chance, d'avoir un tel meilleur ami. D'avoir une telle personne amoureuse de lui. C'était comme avoir des ailes, se sentir vivant. Harry était amoureux de lui. Aimait chaque fibre de son être tout en le connaissant par c?ur. C'était quelque chose qui le touchait plus grandement que l'amour d'Eleanor.

 

Eleanor l'aimait pour ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui montrer de lui, tandis qu'Harry, lui, l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il était. Le bien et le mal. Le bon et le mauvais. Harry connaissait tout, savait tout de lui. Et malgré ça, il l'aimait. C'était libérateur en un sens, de savoir qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il savait et avait vu de Louis, il était capable de l'aimer inconditionnellement. C'était libérateur et tétanisant. Comment pouvait-il être à la hauteur de ça ? À la hauteur d'Harry ?

 

Quand Johannah rentra plus tard dans la soirée, les jumeaux dans les bras, Harry fut le premier à venir l'aider, Ernest posé sur sa hanche gauche et Jay serrée contre son torse par son bras droit. Il n'était pas venu durant trois jours et il avait l'impression de retrouver sa famille après des mois d'absence. Son équilibre prenait en compte ces personnes. Louis n'en avait pas pleinement conscience avant aujourd'hui.

 

Que devait-il faire ? Il n'en avait foutrement aucune idée...

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

La clé tourna facilement dans la serrure. Il faisait nuit maintenant et Louis avait tourné des heures durant dans son lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. En temps normal il ne venait jamais voir Harry en plein milieu de la nuit un soir d'école mais il n'avait pu calmer le tumulte au fond de sa poitrine. Il devait voir Harry, il avait besoin de voir Harry. Il était minuit passé et pourtant la lumière de la chambre de son meilleur ami était encore allumée. Peut-être qu'il s'était encore une fois endormi sur son bureau, la tête dans le creux de ses bras, ses devoirs encore ouverts devant lui. Combien de fois est-ce que Louis avait dû le réveiller pour le glisser dans son lit ? Trop pour pouvoir les compter.

 

Il déposa ses chaussures près de la porte et monta l'escalier silencieusement. Aussi silencieusement que les marches grinçantes le lui permettaient. Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Harry et retint son souffle quand il vit qu'il ne dormait pas. Il était debout, au beau milieu de sa chambre, son jean plié à la main, les cheveux en bataille suite au passage nerveux de ses mains dedans, ses yeux fatigués et son torse nu. Il était en boxer, en plein milieu de sa chambre et Louis ne pouvait détourner le regard. Il se sentait affamé de cette vue. Il voulait le regarder durant des heures, le toucher, le découvrir du bout de sa langue, sous ses lèvres. Il avait envie d'Harry comme jamais il n'avait eu envie de personne.

 

Son meilleur ami se retourna en entendant son glapissement involontaire et lui sourit tendrement.

 

«  **Hey.**  », souffla Harry, déposant son jean sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Ils se dévisagèrent sans rien dire durant de longues secondes. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler Louis ? Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux noircis de désir, les joues rosies des pensées qui l'habitaient. Il inspira profondément, tentant de calmer son coeur effréné qui battait comme un tambour sur les parois de sa cage thoracique. C'en était presque douloureux. Harry tendit la main, peu sûr de ce que Louis faisait ici. Louis attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il aimait tenir la main d'Harry, la sentir dans la paume de la sienne. Sentir ses doigts forts enserrer ses fragiles phalanges. Il aimait se sentir en contact avec son meilleur ami mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ça ne l'était plus. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et tira fortement sur le bras d'Harry, l'attirant contre lui. Une fois qu'il sentit le torse de son meilleur ami contre le sien, il sépara leurs mains pour les glisser dans la nuque d'Harry.

 

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni même si c'était bien ou mal. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il embrassait Harry et que c'était le meilleur sentiment qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti.

 

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord timidement avant de gagner de l'assurance. Harry glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Louis, puis sur ses fesses, le relevant un peu, le maintenant contre son corps vigoureux. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Ils ne prenaient pas leur temps, il étaient assoiffés des baisers de l'autre. Leurs dents se cognaient de temps en temps mais ils s'en fichaient.

 

«  **Oh putain, Haz.**  », souffla Louis quand ils séparèrent leurs bouches avant de se relancer dans un baiser affamé. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient supporter cet infime espace qui les séparait encore. Louis descendit sa main droite dans le dos de son meilleur ami, plantant ses ongles courts dans la peau tandis que le désir le déstabilisait. Le renversait totalement.

 

«  **J'ai tellement envie de toi, Haz.**  », confia-t-il, leurs bouches se retrouvant dès que la dernière syllabe résonna dans l'air. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et, au final, ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Était-ce bien raisonnable d'être là, de laisser Harry le repousser contre le mur, leurs sexes en érection dans leurs boxers ? Louis gémit bruyamment, pas apte à se demander s'ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Il n'en avait rien à faire à vrai dire, il sentait enfin Harry contre lui. Il le voulait sur lui, en lui. C'était une fièvre sans précédent qui s'emparait de son corps et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas envie de lutter. Il se laissait submerger par le besoin et le désir.

 

Harry commença à se frotter contre son meilleur ami, lui tirant des gémissements encore plus désespérés. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Depuis le jour où il avait compris qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Attiré par Louis. Il malaxait les fesses de l'autre garçon tout en se délectant de sentir que Louis était aussi excité qu'il l'était. Merde, le mec dont il était amoureux était écrasé contre son corps, son érection se frottant contre la sienne, sa langue dans sa bouche. Il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour perdre totalement pied et déshabiller Louis pour lui faire l'amour passionnément. Il ne manquait presque rien. Si ce n'était la confirmation que son amour était réciproque. Il sépara leurs bouches et se recula de quelques centimètres pour regarder son meilleur ami en face.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?**  », demanda-t-il, hypnotisé par les yeux remplis de désir de Louis. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres pour y chasser le goût de celui qui retournait son monde sens dessus dessous.

 

«  **On s'embrasse.** », murmura Louis, le souffle court et la poitrine se soulevant violemment. Ils étaient si proche de ce fantasme qu'Harry avait nourrit durant des années. Si proches et pourtant si loin.

 

«  **C'est une erreur, Lou.**  », déclara Harry. Ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps en symbiose totale. Louis fronça les sourcils. Il avait pensé qu'ils voulaient la même chose. Avait-il fait une erreur ?

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », demanda-t-il, son cerveau trop embrûmé par le désir pour bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un instant ils étaient à la limite de finir nus l'un contre l'autre et l'instant d'après Harry lui disait qu'ils faisaient une erreur. Mais Louis voulait ça, il le voulait si fort que c'en était plus que douloureux. Harry se pencha et déposa sa bouche sur celle de Louis durant un court instant. Trop court pour que leurs langues ne se touchent.

 

« **Je le veux, Lou. Je te veux tellement fort.**  », commença-t-il et Louis avait envie de lui crier ' _Tu m'as, tu m'as, tu m'as._ ', mais Harry continua son monologue. «  **Je te veux de cette façon depuis tellement longtemps qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Que tu étais bien là, contre moi. Je t'aime, Louis. Je t'aime de tout mon être mais je ne te veux pas comme ça. Pas à moitié. Je te veux entièrement. Pas juste entre deux de tes rendez-vous avec Eleanor. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en toi, mais je ne te veux pas comme ça. Je ne pourrais pas te partager. Je l'ai déjà fait durant tellement longtemps que le jour où tu seras à moi, il faudra que tu sois complètement mien. À personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas juste, Lou. Ce n'est pas juste envers toi, pas juste envers Eleanor. Ce n'est pas juste envers moi. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois sûr que ce soit moi que tu veuilles. Je ne serais pas juste une aventure, une expérimentation.**  », continua-t-il, ses mains caressant délicatement les bras de son meilleur ami qui redescendait doucement sur Terre.

 

À aucun moment il n'avait pensé à sa petite-amie. Pas une seule seconde, trop perdu dans le torrent que le corps d'Harry avait déclenché en lui. Il s'était retrouvé sous l'eau sans savoir nagé et il n'en avait rien à faire. Il aurait voulu se perdre dans leurs baisers, leurs caresses. Mais Harry avait raison. Ce n'était pas juste. Envers personne.

 

Il se tint sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser une dernière fois son meilleur ami avant de quitter sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Ç'a n'avait pas de sens. Il était hétérosexuel, il aimait sa petite-amie et pourtant il se retrouvait avec ses vêtements froissés, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées de leurs baisers échangés, son pénis en érection dans son pantalon.

 

Harry avait raison. Ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste parce que Louis n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que quand il embrassait Harry et cette idée le terrifiait. Il devait trouver des réponses. Et vite !

 


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, je suis en retard :) Je posterais la suite mercredi pour me rattraper. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. Bonne lecture.

«  **Est-ce que....**  », commença à demander Harry avant de s'interrompre. Est-ce qu'il voulait réellement poser cette question ? Est-ce qu'il voulait la poser à ces personnes ? « **Est-ce que vous avez déjà questionné votre sexualité ?**  », finit-il, recevant des regards perplexes de Luke, Michael et Ashton.

 

«  **Tu as flashé sur une fille ?**  », demanda Luke, sa main caressant inconsciemment le cuir chevelu de Michael sur qu'il était avachi alors qu'il restait de la place dans le canapé. A bien y réfléchir, Harry ne se souvenait d'avoir vu Luke assis autre part que sur Michael depuis qu'il le connaissait. Et ça faisait plus de deux ans. Ils étaient toujours l'un sur l'autre ou tout du moins l'un contre l'autre. Quand ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, ils se touchaient forcément, même inconsciemment. Une main, un pied, leurs coudes, les épaules. En général, ils étaient quand même dans cette position : Luke assis sur Mickey.

 

Harry secoue la tête à plusieurs reprises, faisant voler ses boucles caramel. Louis l'avait encouragé à faire pousser ses cheveux, lui donnant la possibilité d'y passer les doigts quand ils discutaient ensemble. Enlacés dans le lit de Louis, la tête d'Harry posée sur le torse de son meilleur ami pour pouvoir écouter les battements de son c?ur. Se demander si, un jour, il aurait la chance de les savoir calqués aux siens, ne serait-ce que pour un court instant. Il en rêvait. Il pourrait prier pour ça s'il savait à qui s'adresser. En attendant il espérait aveuglément. Il attendait un miracle.

 

«  **Non.... c'est pour un ami?**  », souffla Harry. Il aurait voulu paraître sûr de lui mais il venait de tourner sa phrase en question et ses amis le connaissaient tous trop bien pour ne pas comprendre ce qui le tracassait. Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent subrepticement, un air commun sur leurs visages. Ils savaient, avaient su bien avant qu'Harry ne se pose la question. Il était vrai qu'ils ne passaient pas autant de temps avec Louis qu'ils n'en passaient avec le bouclé, mais les regards de Louis qui s'attardaient sur le corps et les lèvres d'Harry n'étaient plus un secret pour personne. Sauf peut-être par le principal concerné.

 

«  **Oh.**  », souffla Aston, retenant un gloussement à la dernière minute.

 

Michael haussa les épaules, soulevant la tête de Luke par accident, faisant grogner ce dernier qui était bien installé : le visage dans le cou de Michael, sa main droite passée par derrière dans les cheveux du punk, sa main gauche glissée sous le tee-shirt du dit punk. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de se toucher en permanence ? Si Harry avait la possibilité de le faire avec Louis, se retiendrait-il ?

 

La veille au soir, quand il avait senti Louis collé contre lui, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il avait supplié pour ce moment si longtemps. Il l'avait imaginé, recréer dans son esprit. Il avait embrassé Louis, à plusieurs reprises. L'avait tenu contre lui, avait touché ses fesses, avait senti son érection contre la sienne. Il avait tenu son rêve le plus cher au creux de sa main pour se rendre compte qu'il avait tout perdu parce qu'il avait été incapable de prendre ce que Louis voulait bien lui donner. Qui sait, peut-être auraient-ils fait l'amour si Harry n'avait rien dit.

 

Même si l'idée était tentante, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais plus pu se regarder dans une glace en sachant qu'il avait trahi son meilleur ami, Eleanor et lui-même. Il ne voulait pas être juste une passade. Il voulait et pensait qu'il méritait une véritable histoire d'amour. Beaucoup de gens l'appelait romantique ou naïf mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il croyait au grand amour, croyait qu'on pouvait aimer une seule personne toute sa vie. Il espérait secrètement que cette personne serait Louis. Il le voulait tellement fort. Son pire cauchemar avait toujours le même scénario : devoir être le témoin de son meilleur ami durant son mariage avec Eleanor. Il se réveillait toujours en sueur et criant. Une fois, la première, il avait pleuré dans son oreiller jusqu'à se rendormir. Il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur des années d'un amour souffert en silence. D'années de souffrance solitaire et silencieuse. Merde, il aimait Louis. Il voulait Louis. Pourquoi est-ce que Louis ne pouvait-il pas le vouloir en retour ?!

 

Pourtant, il était venu. Harry n'avait rien demandé et Louis était venu et l'avait embrassé. À de nombreuses reprises. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

 

«  **Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions.**  », répondit Michael, un doux sourire adressé à Harry. «  **Je suppose que je ne connais pas ma sexualité. Je ne veux pas mettre de mots dessus ni d'étiquette. J'aime et je fais l'amour avec qui je veux.**  », continua-t-il, embrouillant encore plus le jeune homme à qu'il s'adressait.

 

Pas d'étiquette ? Pouvait-on simplement se dire qu'on tomberait amoureux d'une personne et non pas de son sexe ? À bien y réfléchir, Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer les filles ou les garçons. Non, c'était faux. Il aimait les hommes. Il aimait leur corps, leur odeur, leurs muscles, ce sentiment de sûreté à l'idée d'être dans les bras d'un homme. Il appréciait les filles, pouvait reconnaître leur beauté, leur douceur, leur gentillesse, leur humour, etc... mais il n'était pas attiré par elles. Il était attiré par Louis. Il avait tellement de fois du quitter la chambre quand Louis s'était déshabillé devant lui.

 

Il se rappellerait toujours de la première fois où c'était arrivé. Ils étaient en vacances ensemble, au bord de la mer. La famille de Louis avait proposé d'emmener Harry avec eux – au plus grand plaisir de Louis. Ils avaient nagé tout l'après-midi, s'éclaboussant, chahutant gaiement. Puis ils étaient sortis de l'eau. Dégoulinants, trempés. Louis avait tendu la main pour aider Harry à sortir de l'eau. Comment aurait-il pu sortir quand son pénis était en pleine érection ? Son meilleur ami, à moitié nu, et recouvert d'eau, lui donnait des idées particulières. Il voulait Louis. Pour la toute première fois, il voulait Louis comme jamais auparavant. C'est ce jour-là, à 13 ans, qu'Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Louis.

 

«  **J'ai toujours pensé être hétérosexuel, parce que jusqu'à mon année de seconde, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres possibilités. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de vraiment me poser la question. J'ai grandi en pensant qu'un garçon devait aimer une fille, se marier avec et avoir des enfants. Puis j'ai appris que ce n'était qu'une des multiples possibilités qui existaient. Et j'ai découvert l'homosexualité. Je suis gay et je l'assume. Je n'exclut pourtant pas de pouvoir aimer une femme un jour, peut-être. On ne peut jamais savoir. Je ne peux pas affirmer quoique ce soit.**  », annonça Luke, ses lèvres frôlant la peau du cou de son meilleur ami, de la chair de poule se propageant sur les avant-bras de Michael.

 

Harry hocha de la tête une fois, sourit à Luke et se tourna vers Ashton. Ce dernier le regardait sans vraiment le voir, trop plongé dans ses réflexions. Tellement d'idées semblaient se bousculer dans son esprit, des images et des souvenirs entremêlant devant ses yeux.

 

«  **J'ai....**  », commença-t-il, sa déglutition se faisant beaucoup plus audible d'un seul coup. Comme s'il avalait une boule de nerfs. C'était probablement le cas. «  **J'ai commencé à me poser des questions il y a quelques mois. Ç'a été les semaines les plus terrifiantes de ma vie. Non pas parce que j'avais peur d'aimer un autre homme, de désirer un autre homme. Mais parce que, durant dix-huit ans, j'ai pensé être une certaine personne et tout m'échappait d'un seul coup. Je regardais les garçons autour de moi et ils me plaisaient. Quelque chose en chacun d'eux me satisfaisait. Je ne les désirais pas tous, bien entendu, mais ils avaient un petit quelque chose qui allumait une étincelle au fond de mes entrailles. J'ai eu tellement de perdre qui j'étais. Parce que ma famille et mes amis me connaissaient de cette façon. Et si admettre que j'aimais les hommes changeait tout ? S'ils ne comprenaient pas ? Je n'aurais pas pu leur expliquer, je n'en savais rien moi-même.**  », continua-t-il, l'émotion le submergeant, une larme coulant le long de sa joue gauche.

 

Harry se leva sans réfléchir et garda Ashton dans le creux de sa poitrine, ses bras serrés autour de lui à lui murmurer tous les mots doux qui lui passaient à l'esprit. Harry pensait simplement poser une question anodine pour essayer de comprendre Louis et ils se retrouvaient tous les trois à écouter le coming-out involontaire de leur ami. Ashton avait attendu tellement de temps avant d'être sûr de lui. Il avait voulu le leur dire bien avant, la panique l'en avait empêché. Le soulagement était encore plus grand que la terreur qu'il avait ressenti. Il se sentait si léger, si libre tout à coup. Comme s'il s'était débarrassé d'une couverture en pierres.

 

«  **Calum ?**  », demanda Michael dans un souffle presque inaudible. Ashton releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Ils semblèrent avoir une discussion complète avant qu'Ashton n'acquiesce.

 

«  **Calum ?**  », répéta Luke, un doux sourire aux lèvres comme s'il connaissait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.

 

«  **Tu le lui as dit ?**  », questionna à son tour Harry. Il ne lâcha pas son ami une seule seconde, son bras droit enroulé autour de la taille du garçon blond, son front posé contre sa tempe. Il voulait qu'il sache que ça ne changeait rien. Ni qu'il était ni leur façon de se comporter avec lui.

 

Ashton lui adressa un sourire tremblant.

 

«  **C'est encore plus effrayant que de découvrir que je suis attiré par les hommes.**  », murmura-t-il.

 

Il avait essayé tellement de fois de se tenir devant Calum et de le lui avouer. Ou tout du moins de lui dire qu'il était attiré par les personnes du même sexe que lui. Il ne pensait pas que mentionner ses sentiments envers le garçon était une bonne idée à ce stade. Mais la panique reprenait toujours le dessus avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

 

«  **C'est ton meilleur ami, Ash. Tu peux le lui dire.**  », dit Luke, se redressant quelque peu – autant que sa position le lui permettait étant donné qu'il se refusait à retirer sa main de la peau ou des cheveux de Michael. Il remonta sa main gauche du ventre aux pectoraux de son ami, inclinant son corps plus confortablement contre celui de Michael. Instinctivement, Michael décala le sien pour qu'ils s'encastrent l'un dans l'autre sans effort. Le niveau d'intimité de leurs gestes était assez impressionnant compte tenu du fait qu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas et qu'Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'ils soient en couple.

 

«  **Peut-être.**  », lâcha Ashton en haussant les épaules.

 

Harry ne disait rien, faisait tourner leur discussion en boucle dans son esprit. Sans le vouloir, Ashton lui avait apporté un élément qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Savoir que Louis était probablement mort de trouille. Tout paraissait tellement simple quand on regardait Louis : les études, la vie de famille, ses amis, sa petite-amie, l'équipe de foot, la musique. Il jonglait avec adresse entre toutes ces parties de sa vie. Comment est-ce qu'Harry aurait pu penser qu'il était terrorisé ? Qu'il avait peur et qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler à son meilleur ami ?

 

Harry eut envie de vomir. Il était son meilleur ami, merde ! Il aurait dû le savoir, aurait dû le voir, le sentir. Il aurait dû être là, aux côtés de Louis, à lui tenir la main à travers chaque obstacle sur son chemin.

 

La question la plus douloureuse pointa le bout de son nez et l'astiqua inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il la formule dans son esprit. Et si Harry n'avait rien vu parce que Louis n'avait pas voulu de lui à ses côtés ?

 

Harry porta une main à sa bouche pour empêcher la nausée de se faire trop forte. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être mis de côté par Louis. Ils avaient tout partagé depuis qu'ils avaient neuf ans. Qu'avait-il fait ou dit qui puisse donner envie à Louis de casser ce lien ? Qui était-il pour que Louis ne désire plus se confier à lui ? Y'avait-il une raison dont il n'avait pas conscience ? Lui manquait-il une pièce au puzzle ?

 

La pièce commença à tourner autour de lui. Il aurait voulu tout donner pour que jamais Louis ne se sente aussi perdu, aussi triste et aussi isolé quand il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui en quasi permanence. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ou dire de plus ? Ou que devrait-il taire d'autre pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami ?

 

«  **Je suis amoureux de Louis.**  », confessa-t-il dans le silence du salon de chez Michael. Ils aimaient se retrouver chez ce dernier parce que ses parents n'étaient jamais présents, leur laissant tout le loisir de parler de ce dont il voulait sans se sentir oppressés par la présence d'adultes qui pourraient juger ou même rire de leurs propos.

 

Il y eut un moment d'absence après qu'Harry ait eu lâché cette phrase. Ashton le regardait sans rien dire, Michael et Luke faisant de même. Allaient-ils rire de lui ? Tendre le doigt et se moquer du mec qui était amoureux de son meilleur ami hétéro ? De celui qui n'aurait jamais aucune chance et qui devrait ramasser son coeur à la petite cuillère quand l'homme de ses rêves se marierait avec une femme ?

 

«  **On sait.**  », lui dit Luke, se levant de sur Michael pour venir prendre Harry dans ses bras. Luke était plus grand qu'Harry, plus large d'épaules aussi mais il ne se tenait jamais droit, de peur que sa grande taille ne dérange les autres. «  **On sait depuis longtemps, Haz. Merci de nous le dire. On est là, on sera toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. On peut aussi casser la gueule de Louis, si ça peut te rendre le sourire. Bon, on ne frappera pas très fort parce que c'est notre pote, mais on peut quand même lui faire un peu mal. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, Haz. Un seul.**  », souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de son ami. Il lui caressait la nuque puis remonta dans ses boucles. À cet instant, Harry comprit pour Michael laissait toujours Luke lui masser le cuir chevelu : Luke avait des doigts en or !

 

«  **Merci. Merci. Merci.**  », répéta-t-il sans arrêt durant une minute complète.

 

Il aurait pu parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Ces baisers, ces caresses, cette envie, c'était son secret. Son jardin secret dans lequel il pouvait croire et espérer qu'il y avait un espoir et un avenir avec son meilleur ami. Louis était venu le voir, lui avait avoué à quel point il avait envie de lui. Était-ce simplement une erreur ? Un moment d'égarement ou un moment de clarté ? Une épiphanie ?

 

Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça avait été la règle et non l'exception.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

«  **L'artiste a décidé de laisser la phrase assez vague pour que chacun puisse s'y reconnaître à sa convenance. C'est ce qui permet de dire qu'il s'ancre dans le mouvement......**  », énonça sa professeure de musique et Louis arrêta d'écouter quand il entendit le mot 'mouvement'. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle décortiquait toujours les chansons qu'ils étudiaient.

 

Il n'en avait rien à faire du mouvement auquel l'artiste clamait appartenir. Il voulait enfoncer ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se perdre dans les notes et les ondulations vocales. Oublier, fermer les yeux et ne penser à rien d'autre.

 

Cette semaine avait été pénible et tumultueuse. Mardi soir, alors qu'ils devaient se rejoindre dans le parc pas loin de chez lui, Harry avait envoyé un sms pour prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas. Qu'il était chez Michael et qu'il dormirait probablement là-bas cette nuit-là. Anne ne disait jamais rien quant aux allers et venues de son fils – Harry s'entend – tant qu'il était capable de garder ses notes dans la moyenne et qu'il prévenait d'où il se trouvait. Louis aurait voulu aller la voir, lui dire qu'elle devait forcer Harry à rentrer, à être auprès de lui.

 

Il avait attendu toute la journée d'avoir Harry contre lui, de sentir son odeur, de sentir sa chaleur. Il aurait pu en pleurer de frustration tellement la colère montait rapidement en lui. Quelle merde ! Il en arrivait même à détester tout le monde, se montrant cassant et sec dans ses réponses sans même pouvoir le contrôler.

 

Il voulait qu'Harry passe du temps avec lui, l'écoute, le comprenne, le console et le rassure. Il était perdu et apeuré et la seule personne qu'il voulait avec lui était Harry. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler et le supplier de venir. Son meilleur ami avait une vie et d'autres amis que lui ; il devait l'accepter. Il avait tellement honte de se sentir aussi impuissant face aux sentiments qui commençaient à s'installer au fond de son c?ur. Il avait cru que l'hésitation et la confusion du début resteraient. Mais elles avaient laissé place à d'autres émotions sur lesquelles il ne voulait pas déposer de nom. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas alors qu'il était en couple avec Eleanor. Pas alors qu'il aimait la jeune femme.

 

Au cours des derniers jours, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il appréciait Eleanor, l'avait peut-être même sûrement aimée à un moment donné, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Plus de la même façon en tout cas. La question restait : comment le lui dire ? Comment le lui annoncer quand il avait accepter d'aller au bal de Noël avec elle il y avait moins d'une semaine...

 

Une semaine ?

 

Tout son monde avait basculé si rapidement ? Louis devait s'en être rendu compte auparavant. Il avait dû lutter ardemment pour réprimer ces idées, ces pensées, ces envies tout au fond de lui jusqu'à oublier leurs existences. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le faire. Parce qu'Harry était amoureux de lui. Amoureux de la personne qu'il était. Et il devait à Harry d'être la meilleure version de lui même. Au nom de l'amour de son meilleur ami. Pour l'amour du ciel, il se le devait à lui-même ! Il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à refuser d'admettre une vérité qui était aussi vraie que le fait que le soleil se lèverait le lendemain matin : il aimait Harry.

 

Il l'avait toujours aimé. Toujours adoré, adulé et protégé. Il s'était battu tellement de fois pour Harry qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de les compter. Des lèvres fendues, des poings égratignés, des bleus, des écorchures, il avait partout sur le corps des traces des combats qu'il avait livré pour son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, celui qu'il menait actuellement, le plus important de tous, ne laissait aucune trace. Ne laissait aucune cicatrice. Et Louis en voulait une. Un souvenir concret, palpable de cette prise de conscience.

 

La cloche retentit, le coupant de ses pensées. Il n'avait rien suivi du cours, comme le reste de la semaine. Il n'avait pas vu Harry cette semaine, à part quelques secondes de ci de là, un sourire, une caresse imperceptible. Rien, au final. Ç'a n'avait été rien du tout. Pas suffisant. Il avait besoin de plus.

 

Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand une main s'entoura autour de son poignet. Durant une infime seconde il eut l'espoir fou que ce soit son meilleur ami. La main était trop petite, trop fine pour être celle d'Harry. Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, il savait que c'était Eleanor.

 

«  **Hey, Lou.**  », souffla-t-elle délicatement, comme si elle craignait de faire fuir son petit-ami en lui parlant trop fort. «  **Hey**  », retourna-t-il, essayant de calmer la vague de déception qui enserrait son c?ur de se répandre sur son visage. Eleanor ne devait pas le voir, pas le deviner.

 

«  **Je dois filer, je voulais juste savoir si tu savais de quelle couleur tu allais commander ton costume, que je puisse commencer à regarder les robes assorties.**  », lui dit-elle, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Un costume ? Il devait porter un costume ? Assorti à la robe de sa petite-amie ?! Les années précédentes il enfilait un jean, un tee-shirt et le tour était joué. Jamais il n'avait pensé devoir porter un costume avant le jour de son mariage.

 

«  **Oh, heu... je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi...**  », confia-t-il, un air contrit au visage empêchant une grimace d'y prendre place. La jeune femme secoua la tête tendrement, comme si elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre en lui posant la question.

 

«  **Je vais regarder pour une robe blanche ou noire alors, ça ira avec n'importe quelle couleur. Je dois y aller, Papa m'attend. Appelle-moi ce week-end.**  », lâcha-t-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement pour finalement se diriger vers la sortie en courant, ses boucles brunes laissant un parfum agréable dans son passage.

 

Il resserra son étreinte autour de la sangle de son sac à dos, jusqu'à faire blanchir ses articulations. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?!

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

 

C'allait devenir une habitude, une de leurs traditions. Louis referma la porte de derrière de la maison des Styles aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait avec l'excitation qui mordait son coeur et envoyait des élans d'adrénaline dans ses veines faisant trembler ses mains et s'accélérer son souffle. Il jeta un regard à la pièce autour de lui. Elle ressemblait toujours à la même chose mais il aimait se perdre dans cette vue. Cette maison c'était chez lui. Il avait autant grandi ici que chez sa mère. S'il faisait des pourcentages, il pensait pouvoir dire qu'il avait passé la moitié de son temps ici. C'était autant chez lui que la maison à deux rues de là dans laquelle dormaient sa mère et ses frères et soeurs.

 

Il retira sa verste et la glissa sur le dossier de la chaise qui lui appartenait désormais. Il avait eu besoin de s'asseoir uniquement deux fois de suite au même endroit avant qu'Harry clame haut et fort que c'était ' la place de Louis.'

 

Il respira à plein poumons l'odeur familière de la pièce avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il était en tee-shirt et la nuit d'octobre avant nettement rafraîchit la maison. Il frissonna légèrement mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait froid ou parce qu'il savait qu'il allait retrouver Harry.

 

Il poussa timidement la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami pour le trouver encore éveillé, assis dans son lit, un livre à la main. Louis n'hésite pas et se précipita en courant vers le lit, grimpant dessus pour finir à genoux au-dessus d'Harry, un genou de chaque côté de son bassin et son visage en face du sien.

 

«  **Lou ?**  », demanda Harry dans un murmure. Louis avait eut le réflexe de fermer la porte avant de se jeter sur son meilleur ami mais il n'empêchait que Gemma avait sa chambre juste à côté de celle du jeune homme et elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle lui ferait subir après une semaine de fac et une très courte nuit de sommeil. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser.

 

«  **Haz.**  », souffla Louis en réponse. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder, se dévorant du regard comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu auparavant, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Leurs yeux longeaient chaque courbe, chaque vallon de peau sans que leurs mains ne suivent le même chemin. Ils regardaient uniquement.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils au bout d'un long moment.

 

«  **Lou, dis moi que tu ne t'es pas encore battu....**  », demanda-t-il, sérieux et inquiet. Harry avait toujours été assez grand avec des épaules larges tandis que Louis était de stature plus petite et délicate – même s'il avait horreur qu'on le fasse remarquer. Tout le monde avait toujours supposé qu'Harry serait le sportif, un peu tête brûlée et que Louis serait le romantique, le rêveur. Il s'avérait qu'ils avaient tous eu faux.

 

La première fois que Louis s'était battu, il n'avait qu'onze ans. Il avait entendu un garçon de son école se moquer de la coiffure d'Harry. Le garçon était plus âgé et plus grand que Louis, mais on ne disait pas de mal d'Harry. Point final. Alors il avait demandé à son camarade de présenter des excuses à son meilleur ami ; devant son refus il l'avait mordu puis l'avait frappé de son poing. C'a n'avait été que le début d'une longue série. Chaque fois qu'il pensait que quelqu'un avait blessé les sentiments d'Harry, Louis se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille.

 

Il recevait toujours le même discours de son meilleur ami : la violence n'arrangeait jamais rien. C'était vrai. Mais Louis ne voulait pas arranger les choses, il voulait simplement que le monde entier sache qu'il serait toujours là pour défendre celui qu'il aimait comme un frère. Comme plus qu'un frère. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne dire du mal d'Harry, ni se moquer de lui. Il avait besoin de savoir que le bouclé serait toujours assez sûr de lui pour être et faire ce qui le rendait heureux.

 

«  **Non. Je te promets que je ne me suis pas battu.**  », répondit Louis, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

 

«  **Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que....**  ». Harry s'interrompit quand il vit Louis glisser ses doigts fins sous le bandage pour le détacher de sa peau. Sous ses yeux, il découvrit une marque noire, un dessin ancré à jamais dans la peau de son meilleur ami.

 

Louis voulait le montrer à Harry, lui expliquer le sens de ce geste mais il ne lui avouerait que c'était pour lui la cicatrice qui lui manquait. La trace indélébile sur son corps. Celle qu'il lui manquait, celle qui représenterait son plus grand combat pour Harry. Celui contre lui-même.

 

«  **Tu.... Tu t'es fait tatoué ?**  », commença à demander Harry, l'émerveillement commençant à poindre sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'une idée vienne en prendre la place. «  **Sans moi ?**  », souffla-t-il ensuite. La trahison et la douleur se peignant sur ses traits. Louis aurait voulu se frapper, se jeter par la fenêtre.

 

«  **Haz. Je ne pouvais pas.... Pas avec toi à mes côtés. J'avais besoin de faire ça tout seul.**  », expliqua-t-il en retraçant du bout du doigts les lignes noires qui formaient son nouveau tatouage. Un compas. Un compas qui indiquait la maison. Sa maison. Là où se trouvait son meilleur ami. Là où était Harry, ce serait toujours sa maison. «  **Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ferait notre premier tatouage ensemble, et je suis désolé d'avoir manqué à ma parole, mais j'avais besoin de faire ça. De marquer à jamais sur ma peau cette vérité.**  », murmura-t-il encore. Il ne voulait pas parler plus fort, non par peur de réveiller quelqu'un, mais parce que c'était leur secret. Son secret qu'il offrait sans aucun remords à Harry.

 

«  **Quelle vérité ?**  », questionna Harry, tendant sa main droite pour l'ancrer dans le bas du dos de Louis tandis que la seconde se glissait le long de son bras pour finir par caresser délicatement l'encre éternelle.

 

«  **Celle que tu seras à jamais la maison vers laquelle je me dirigerais quand je serais perdu.**  ». Pouvait-il en dire plus ? Devait-il en dire plus ? Ou bien est-ce qu'Harry comprendrait ce qu'il essayait de lui dire ? Cette vérité qu'il avait combattu si ardemment ces derniers mois. Voire même ces dernières années.

 

Harry hocha de la tête à plusieurs reprises en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Il pensait comprendre mais il n'était pas sûr et son coeur était trop fragile pour se faire de faux espoirs.

 

Tout semblait toujours si simple dans les films à l'eau de rose, le héros ouvrait la bouche et la plus belle des déclarations en émergeait. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais conscience de l'implication de ses mots. Louis hésitait parce qu'un fois que les mots seraient formulés il ne pourrait plus jamais les effacer, plus jamais les reprendre pour les garder à l'abri de sa poitrine. Il aurait tendu son c?ur et l'aurait déposé dans le creux de la main de son meilleur ami qui aurait le pouvoir de le choyer ou de le détruire sans qu'il n'ait plus jamais son mot à dire là-dessus.

 

Il hésitait parce qu'il goûtait l'irrévocable, l'indéniable, l'éternel. Quand il aurait dit cette phrase, ça serait comme un second tatouage : toujours là, quelque part en lui, sur sa peau, sur celle de son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Je t'aime, Haz.**  », confia-t-il, se penchant pour que leurs bouches se frôlent presque. «  **Je suis amoureux de toi.**  », déposa-t-il avec une infinie douceur contre les lèvres d'Harry qui retint sa respiration de peur de ruiner ce moment magique. Il aurait pu en pleurer : Louis était amoureux de lui. Il avait fini par se convaincre que ça n'arriverait jamais. «  **Je l'ai toujours été je pense. J'avais simplement besoin de m'en rendre compte. Je t'aime tellement fort.** », continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, réchauffant le bas de leurs visages. Leurs yeux fixaient ceux de la personne en face comme si leur vie en dépendait.

 

Il ne fallut qu'un battement de coeur avant qu'Harry ne reprenne ses esprits, ses mains se crispant à la peau de Louis, gardant ainsi un moyen de s'ancrer au réel.

 

«  **Je t'aime aussi, Lou. Mais ça ne change rien à notre situation. Je ne te partagerais pas. Avec personne. J'ai besoin d'être l'officiel, Lou. Je refuse d'être 'l'autre'. Je t'assure que ça me coûte plus que tu ne le crois de te le dire mais rien ne changera tant qu'elle sera ta petite-amie.**  », souffla Harry.

 

Il aurait voulu se haïr de rejeter encore une fois Louis quand il pourrait profiter et vivre son plus grand rêve. Par respect pour lui et celui qu'il aimait de tout son coeur, il refusait de baisser sa garde et de laisser quoique ce soit arriver. Il avait fait une erreur une fois, c'était suffisant. Louis le regarda longuement avant de lâcher la respiration qu'il avait retenue tout ce temps.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de se relever pour se déshabiller et se recoucher contre le corps de son meilleur ami. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il ne savait tout simplement comment faire. Il se resserra contre le dos d'Harry, ses bras enserrant sa taille pour ne pas le laisser partir. Ils n'avaient plus dormi ensemble depuis presqu'une semaine et enfin – enfin ! - Louis rentrait à la maison. Dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Dans le cocon de celui dont il avait toujours été amoureux. Hétérosexuel ou pas, il était amoureux d'Harry. D'un garçon. De ce garçon qui avait toujours été son monde, même quand il l'avait nié de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait plus le nier : il voulait lier sa vie à celle de ce garçon aux boucles folles. Celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Celui qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

 

Il allait devoir parler à Eleanor.

 


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme j'ai eu du retard la semaine dernière, je me suis dit qu'une journée d'avance serait sympa ! On arrive bientôt à la fin ! :D Bonne lecture <3

Il devait être à peine sept heures, et Harry n'avait pas assez dormi pourtant son corps et son esprit refusaient de se rendormir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la soirée précédente, de la confession de Louis. De l'aveu de son amour. Louis était amoureux de lui, lui rendait ses sentiments.

 

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec son meilleur ami. Il le dévisagea en retenant sa respiration de peur de déranger le sommeil de Louis. Merde, Louis était amoureux de lui et il était actuellement dans son lit. Ils auraient pu faire tellement de choses et Harry avait refusé. Peut-être que ça n'avait aucun sens pour n'importe qui d'extérieur mais c'en avait pour lui. S'il laissait quoique ce soit se passer entre eux, inconsciemment Louis lui en voudrait. Probablement pas immédiatement mais dans les années à venir. Harry ne ferait rien d'autre avec Louis tant que celui-ci serait en couple avec Eleanor.

 

Il ne deviendrait pas le père de Louis.

 

Le genre de mec qui trompe sa femme et qui la fait se sentir coupable par la suite. Jamais il ne serait responsable du malheur de Louis, surtout pas en le forçant à être comme son père pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas contrôler ses hormones. Non, jamais !

 

Il déposa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme face à lui. Son coeur battait la chamade, cognant contre sa poitrine de façon assez irrégulière. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais osé penser que Louis lui rendrait un jour ses sentiments.

 

«  **Tu me fixes.**  », souffla Louis, sa voix rauque du sommeil qui restait tressé à ses cordes vocales. Harry sourit grandement et sincèrement. Est-ce qu'il souriait plus depuis hier soir ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? Il n'avait jamais été un adolescent mélancolique ou triste, il savait qu'il avait de la chance et il était heureux. L'avait toujours été. Ajouté à cela la révélation de Louis, son niveau de félicité était sans précédent.

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux quand il ne reçut aucune réponse. Harry le regardait avec tendresse et admiration. Il aurait pu refermer les yeux et tenter de se rendormir mais son meilleur ami – petit ami?- rayonnait d'amour et de chaleur, il voulait le sentir contre lui. Il leva son bras droit et le glissa dans le cou d'Harry, l'attirant contre son torse.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », souffla-t-il, hésitant et timide durant quelques instants. Harry avait refusé de pousser les choses plus loin entre eux la veille au soir et Louis avait commencé à croire que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il en plaisait pas à Harry. Physiquement parlant. Mais il avait senti l'érection d'Harry contre la sienne, ses mains désespérées sur ses fesses, sa fougue et sa passion dans les baisers qu'il donnait. Ils voulaient la même chose mais Harry mettait des barrières que Louis ne comprenaient pas. Ne voulait pas comprendre.

 

«  **Bonjour, Lou.**  », murmura Harry en retour, son visage si proche de celui de Louis qu'il pourrait probablement compter ses cils, ou ses minuscules tâches de rousseur. Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes, cherchant sur le visage de l'autre si quelque chose avait changé suite à l'aveu de leurs sentiments réciproques. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de nouveau, rien de plus dans la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre. Harry admira les yeux bleus de Louis, ses pommettes, la ligne de sa mâchoire, le haut de sa poitrine avant de diriger son attention sur les lèvres fines de son meilleur ami. Ces lèvres qu'il avait goûtées de nombreuses fois maintenant mais qui l'attiraient toujours autant. Peut-être encore plus en sachant que son amour lui était rendu. Ces lèvres qui avaient embrassé Eleanor...

 

«  **Haz, dis moi...**  », demanda Louis timidement, avec hésitation. Sa main droite était glissée dans la nuque d'Harry, sa gauche caressait la joue du jeune homme, son pouce retraçant les lèvres pulpeuses qu'il aimait tant. Qui l'attiraient tellement. La ride de soucis entre les sourcils de son meilleur ami était plus importante que son désir parce que cette ride il la connaissait : elle apparaissait quand Harry s'inquiétait, quand il pensait à des choses déplaisantes. Et Louis avait toujours été là auparavant et il voulait l'être encore plus maintenant.

 

Harry ne répondit pas. À la place il s'allongea sur le corps de son meilleur ami et posa ses lèvres contre celles face à lui. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas réellement, leurs lèvres se touchaient juste, aussi simple que ça. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de Louis, la chaleur de sa bouche, les gerçures de ses lèvres. La sécheresse qu'il aurait voulu effacer de sa langue. Mais serait-ce une bonne idée ? Embrasser ne comptait pas comme tromper, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre, il savait que ce n'était pas bien envers Eleanor. Pourtant il s'empêchait déjà de toucher Louis, de lécher sa peau, de caresser ses courbes, de lui faire l'amour; il ne pouvait pas refuser de l'embrasser quand il brûlait pour son meilleur ami. Il était amoureux de lui depuis des années et d'un seul coup on lui donnait la possibilité d'étancher sa soif. Quel homme aurait pu résister ? Harry le pouvait parce qu'il connaissait Louis et qu'il appréciait Eleanor. Néanmoins, les baisers seraient leur seul faux pas. Pas plus. Mais pas moins. Il voulait embrasser Louis.

 

Il sortit sa langue délicatement, la faisant glisser contre la peau qu'il rencontrait. Le long de la lèvre inférieure, puis la supérieure. Leurs yeux étaient toujours ouverts, ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre. Comme s'ils testaient la profondeur de l'eau avant de se jeter du haut de la falaise.

 

Harry fit glisser le bout de sa langue dans l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure de Louis et ce fut suffisant pour qu'ils perdent tous les deux pieds. Les mains de Louis se lièrent aux mèches de cheveux dans le bas de la nuque de son meilleur ami et l'attirèrent plus près de lui, leurs bouches se retrouvant vraiment pour la première fois de la journée. Ils avaient beau lutter et tenter de se restreindre, l'attraction entre leurs deux corps amoureux était sans précédents et ils ne se pensaient pas armés pour s'en défendre. Louis enroula ses cuisses autour de la taille de son meilleur ami, le gardant en position sur son torse, au creux de son ventre.

 

«  **Lou...**  », souffla Harry, sa bouche repartant à la conquête de celle qui l'appelait désespérément. Il laissa sa langue descendre le long de la gorge qui s'offrait à lui, y laissant des traces de son passage, un signe que Louis lui appartenait. Une fois la première marque ancrée sur la clavicule gauche de Louis, il releva la tête et fut debout en moins d'une seconde. Louis ouvrit de grands yeux puis fronça les sourcils quand il fit face au regard furieux d'Harry. Ce dernier était en colère contre lui-même.

 

«  **Haz ?**  », demanda Louis, se relevant sur ses coudes et gardant la couverture au niveau de sa taille. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que ces baisers avaient encore eu raison de lui.

 

Harry secoua la tête à de nombreuses reprises, se baissa pour attraper ses vêtements et les enfila avec précipitation. Louis attendit un peu avant de voir que son meilleur ami paniquait totalement. Il se releva et enlaça sa main autour du poignet du plus jeune. Malgré les réticences d'Harry, Louis le tira contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille pour être sûr qu'il ne tenterait pas de partir avant qu'ils n'en parlent. Harry déglutit bruyamment en regardant Louis bien en face, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

 

«  **Haz ? Mon dieu, dis moi ce qu'il se passe !**  », s'écria Louis. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi prisonnier de sa panique, jamais Harry n'avait perdu pied de cette façon. Il n'y avait pas de filet sous lui et il venait de se lancer dans le vide. Mais ce qu'il venait de comprendre – et dont il avait une conscience assez légère auparavant – c'est que dans son élan, il avait emmené d'autres personnes avec lui. Il avait pris la main d'Eleanor et l'avait entraîné à sa suite sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire ni qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Il ne voulait pas être cette personne qui blessait les gens avec plaisir pour son propre intérêt.

 

«  **Je ne peux pas.... je ne peux pas...**  », répéta-t-il, la gorge nouée et la nausée à proximité de ses lèvres. Il allait vomir, allait être malade s'il ne trouvait pas une solution. Louis ne comprenait pas, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami et c'était une douleur encore plus grande que le fait qu'Harry se soit éloigné de lui. Harry était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, et il avait pensé connaître Harry. Sauf qu'à cet instant il ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas.

 

«  **Tu ne peux pas quoi ?**  », glissa-t-il, ses yeux ancrés au regard fou de son meilleur ami. De celui qu'il aimait si fort, avait toujours aimé.

 

Harry déposa sa main sur le bras de Louis, lui faisant comprendre de le lâcher. Se reculer serait un fossé encore plus grand et Louis n'était pas sûr d'être capable de faire un pas en arrière. Pas quand il avait mis son coeur sur un plateau la veille au soir et qu'il se sentait comme si sa poitrine était béante. Chaque parole, chaque mot de refus d'Harry plantant une lame dans sa chair. Que pouvait-il dire ou faire ? Avait-il vraiment son mot à dire ?!

 

«  **Harry, parle-moi. Bébé....**  », lâcha-t-il par inadvertance. Ce surnom il l'avait pensé, créé, murmuré, fantasmé, rêvé tellement de fois qu'il sortait facilement de sa bouche. Presque instinctivement. Harry était celui qu'il avait toujours protégé, celui de qu'il avait toujours pris la défense, celui pour lequel il s'était battu. Harry avait été son monde bien avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la nature de ses sentiments. Il avait peuplé ses rêves, hanté ses journées et illuminé ses idées noires. Tout avait toujours tourné autour de son meilleur ami depuis les dix dernières années : sa vie, ses amis, sa famille, ses espoirs et....son amour. Il avait lutté contre cette idée, peut-être par peur ou pas négligence, mais il ne pouvait plus mettre en cage cette créature passionnée qu'était son amour. Il l'avait enfoui, enterré si longtemps que, maintenant qu'il était à l'air libre, il lui paraissait difficile de se limiter, de se restreindre. Putain il aimait Harry. Il voulait Harry, avait envie de lui, et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste, le dit Harry le freinait, l'arrêtait. N'avaient-ils pas perdu assez de temps ?!

 

«  **Haz ?**  », questionna une nouvelle fois Louis. Il était perdu et de savoir que son meilleur ami ne serait pas là pour l'attraper était paralysant. Il avait peur.

 

«  **Je ne peux pas, Lou...**  », murmura Harry de nouveau.

 

Louis aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer en lui soufflant des mots d'amour à l'oreille, lui caresser les cheveux et lui jurer qu'il y avait une solution. Il y en aurait toujours une tant qu'ils seraient ensemble. Mais étaient-ils ensemble dorénavant ? Seraient-ils à jamais ensemble ?

 

«  **Tu ne peux pas quoi ?**  », posa-t-il encore une fois.

 

Harry glissa son téléphone dans sa poche avant de déposer sa main sur la poignée de sa porte.

 

«  **Je ne peux pas être comme ton père, Lou. Tu me haïrais. Et je ne veux pas te forcer à l'être. Tu me haïrais encore plus.**  », lâcha-t-il. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Sans un au-revoir, sans un baiser. Il avait besoin de fuir avant que sa volonté ne flanche. Avant de baisser les bras et laisser Louis avoir tout ce dont ils mouraient tous les deux d'envie.

 

Louis ne dit rien et laissa ces phrases se déposer dans le fond de son esprit lentement avant qu'il ne comprenne. Lui n'avait pensé qu'à son amour pour Harry, son attirance et sa fougue. Harry avait vu le reste : le panneau rouge qui clignotait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il ne pouvait pas tromper Eleanor plus qu'il ne l'avait fait en tombant amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas être la réplique de son géniteur, ne le supporterait pas. Lui ne l'avait pas, mais Harry si. Et encore une fois il le sauvait comme peu de personnes auraient pu le faire. Qu'il aimait Harry !

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

«  **Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore pris la tête avec Louis ?**  », dit Michael quand il eut ouvert la porte après le premier coup qu'Harry avait porté. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre parce que son visage devait parler pour lui. Mickey l'attira à l'intérieur et le fit asseoir dans le canapé. Luke était allongé par terre, les yeux collés au plafond.

 

«  **Je vous dérange ?**  », demanda Harry. Il n'avait pas pensé que peut-être Luke et Michael avaient d'autres plans que de le regarder ruminer dans son coin sans vouloir en parler. C'était entre lui et Louis.

 

«  **Non.**  », dit Luke en souriant avant de reposer son regard sur la peinture blanche au-dessus de lui. «  **Et Londres ?**  », ajouta-t-il. Harry fronça les sourcils durant un instant ne sachant pas si c'est à lui que son ami s'adressait ou non. Michael s'assit sur le tapis près de son meilleur ami, une main sur sa cuisse gauche. Il haussa les épaules. «  **Pourquoi pas....**  ».

 

«  **Londres ?**  », questionna Harry. Peut-être que de penser à autre chose lui permettrait de ne pas se détester pour avoir encore une fois repoussé celui qu'il aimait, celui dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps que c'en était devenu sa normalité.

 

«  **On fait la liste des Universités dans lesquelles on aimerait partir étudier.**  », expliqua Michael. Il retira sa main de la cuisse de Luke et posa les deux derrière lui pour s'appuyer dessus. Luke trouva l'occasion trop bonne et déposa son visage sur le ventre de Michael. Ils étaient en contact en permanence d'une façon ou d'une autre. Harry voulait vraiment leur demander comment ils géraient leurs sentiments au quotidien.

 

«  **Ensemble ?**  », demanda-t-il bêtement. Michael sourit grandement : «  **Bien entendu !**  », comme si la question n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être. Et probablement que c'était le cas. Tout à coup, Harry se retrouva à suffoquer. Où est-ce que partirait Louis à la rentée ? Dans quelle université voulait-il aller ? À combien de kilomètres seraient-ils l'un de l'autre ?! Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule fois qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Pouvait-il laisser Louis partir loin de lui ? Ne serait-ce pas égoïste de l'en empêcher ? Pourrait-il se sacrifier et partir avec Louis ? Ne serait-ce pas stupide ? Avaient-ils toujours un avenir ensemble ? À cet instant, Harry en doutait.

 

«  **C'est pas comme si ça allait changer de maintenant.**  », dit Luke, son visage à moitié enfoui dans le tee-shirt du punk aux cheveux bleus, sa main sous le tissu pour toucher sa peau. Harry haussa un sourcil en signe qu'il ne comprenait pas. Heureusement pour lui, Michael le regardait en face. «  **Luke habite ici.**  », expliqua-t-il.

 

Harry se redressa. Que ne savait-il pas encore sur ses amis ?! Il avait la sensation de les découvrir sous un nouvel angle alors qu'il les considérait comme deux de ses meilleurs amis.

 

«  **Il habite ici ?**  », répéta-t-il, pas vraiment sûr de bien comprendre.

 

«  **Ouep. Mes parents ne sont pratiquement jamais à la maison et Liz avait pensé que je vienne vivre chez eux mais elle n'a pas beaucoup de place et puis j'ai besoin de mon atelier pour mes dessins et de mon studio pour mes remix. Alors elle a autorisé Luke a venir vivre avec moi. Pas comme si c'était vraiment loin : Liz habite juste en face.**  », confia Michael avec un sourire tendre dirigé vers le blond qui avait fermé les yeux et qui se laissait bercer par la respiration et la voix de son meilleur ami. Il allait bientôt s'endormir s'il se laissait aller.

 

«  **Vous êtes ensembles ?**  », s'entendit demander Harry. Il n'avait encore jamais osé poser la question mais sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur ses bonnes manières. Et puis, ils étaient amis et ce n'était pas comme si Luke et Michael tentait de cacher quoique ce soit. Ou si jamais c'était le cas, ils étaient vraiment mauvais en subtilité.

 

«  **Mariés.**  », répondit Michael.

 

«  **Mariés ?!**  », imita Harry. «  **Mais quand ? Pourquoi je ne le savais pas ? Qui était présent ?**  », laissa-t-il sortir en un seul souffle. Michael glissa sa main droite dans le dos de Luke, lui administrant de grandes caresses délicates.

 

«  **Ca va faire un an dans quelques mois. On ne tenait pas vraiment à le crier sur les toits. C'est pour nous que nous nous sommes mariés, pas pour que la société le sache. Liz était là. Les frères et le père de Luke aussi. Et Calum. C'était une cérémonie très intime. À quoi bon en faire des tonnes quand au final que j'ai fait que confirmer à Luke ce que je lui avais toujours dit : que je voulais passer ma vie avec lui. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça aurait réellement changé que tu le saches, Haz ? On ne te l'a jamais caché et tu n'as jamais posé la question.**  », expliqua Michael en faisant un signe de main vers Harry pour qu'il se rapproche. Michael se serait bien levé mais son mari dormait sur sa poitrine.

 

Harry glissa le long du canapé pour être à portée de main de son ami. Son ami marié. À dix-huit ans ils étaient mariés. Michael attrapa la main d'Harry et la serra tendrement.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance envers toi, Haz. On t'aime tous les deux énormément. Mais cette cérémonie était uniquement pour nous. La famille de Luke est venue parce que la mienne a refusé. Et Calum....c'est Calum. Je le connais depuis que j'ai trois ans, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inviter ou il m'aurait tué.**  », continua-t-il de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. En le regardant de plus près, Harry comprenait pourquoi Luke avait dit oui. Michael était un très beau jeune homme et son coeur était encore plus beau que son visage.

 

«  **Je comprends.**  », souffla Harry.

 

«  **Ca ne veut pas dire que je te pardonnerais si jamais je ne suis pas invité à ton mariage avec Louis.**  », contra Michael en souriant, une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux verts. Harry aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire qu'il n'y aurait probablement jamais de mariage avec Louis mais il ressentait ce besoin de régler ce problème avec le principal concerné. Comme Michael avait gardé la cérémonie pour eux, Harry avait besoin d'en parler uniquement avec Louis. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Michael et le front de Luke avant de se lever.

 

«  **Je devrais probablement rentrer.**  », souffla-t-il. Michael lui fit un signe de salut.

 

«  **Oui, tu devrais.**  », répondit-il.

 

Harry jeta un dernier regard à ses deux amis, allongés sur le tapis, Luke endormir sur le torse de son mari. Est-ce que ça changeait vraiment quoique ce soit qu'ils soient époux ? En réalité, non. À part pour eux. Harry passa la porte et sourit sincèrement depuis la première fois de la journée. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Louis enfila un jogging d'Harry avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Anne était assis à table et Louis eut l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'une semaine auparavant.

 

«  **Ca va devenir une habitude.**  », dit-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement. Louis s'avança vers elle et se glissa dans les bras qu'elle tenait ouverts pour lui. Elle était sa deuxième maman, celle qui connaissait presque tout de lui. Celle qui savait ce dont lui-même n'avait pas idée. Elle sentait bon : un mélange de lessive et d'une douce eau de toilette. Cette odeur le rassurait, le réconfortait.

 

Louis avait commencé à appeler Anne ' Maman', il y avait de cela six ans. Un jour, âgé de douze ans, il était entré dans la cuisine pour demander un verre de jus de fruits et c'était sorti naturellement : «  _Je peux avoir du jus de fruits, Maman, s'il te plait ?_  ». Il avait commencé à paniquer mais Anne n'avait pas relevé, rien dit, elle avait rempli un verre et le lui avait tendu avec le même sourire rayonnant qu'auparavant. Les fois suivantes avaient été des tests jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui confie qu'il pouvait l'appeler Maman si le c?ur lui en disait.

 

Depuis, la plupart du temps, c'est de cette façon qu'il s'adressait à elle.

 

«  **De quoi ?**  », demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à sa chaise attitrée.

 

«  **De devoir prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi et tes questions.**  », répondit-elle. Elle attrapa une tasse qu'elle remplit de thé avant de la glisser devant son deuxième fils. Une fois que la sienne fut prête elle s'assit en face de Louis et demanda. «  **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  ».

 

Louis hésita quelque secondes, le temps d'avaler sa gorgée de thé chaud.

 

«  **Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de ne pas briser le coeur d'une personne ?**  », demanda-t-il, le souffle court. Chaque fois qu'il imaginait ce qu'il allait dire à Eleanor, il paniquait. Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle voyait leur avenir ensemble et lui allait arriver et tout détruire avec une phrase toute simple. Cette phrase qui serait un coup de poing en pleine poitrine pour la jeune femme : «  _Je suis amoureux d'Harry._  ». C'était horrible, il est vrai, mais c'était la stricte vérité et Louis était fatigué de se cacher et de prétendre. Il n'aimait pas Eleanor. Elle était une très bonne amie et une confidente, néanmoins elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie. Parce que les seules femmes de sa vie ne serait jamais autres que ses mères et ses soeurs – Gemma incluse.

 

«  **Si par briser leur coeur, tu veux dire leur avouer des sentiments qui ont toujours été en toi, alors il n'y a pas de moyens de l'empêcher. Mais leur mentir pour leur faire plaisir est une plus grande blessure, Louis. Si tu respectes et aimes cette personne : ne fais pas semblant. Lui mentir sera encore pire que de dire la vérité.**  », répondit Anne.

 

Louis ne dit rien, ferma les yeux et laissa le temps s'écouler autour de lui.

 

C'était toujours tellement plus simple de le dire que de le faire. Il inspira profondément à deux reprises avant de relever la tête.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », fut sa seule réponse.

 

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

 


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Cette histoire je l'ai eu en tête très longtemps avant de me lancer dans son écriture. J'ai longtemps hésité avec la direction que je voulais prendre pour mes personnages et j'ai même pensé à la supprimer totalement. Mais nous voilà au dernier chapitre et je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu, commenter ou laissé un kudo. Merci ! <3 Bonne lecture.

Johannah regarda son fils franchir le seuil de la porte de la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude. Louis avait des cernes assez marqués, les traits tirés et son sourire habituel n'arborait pas son joli visage. Depuis deux semaines, lui et Harry semblaient torturés et elle aurait voulu savoir quoi faire. Quand ils étaient enfants il était simple de trouver la raison de leur tristesse pour changer les choses. Maintenant qu'ils étaient adolescents, ils ne parlaient plus autant de leurs problèmes et Johannah savait que ce n'était pas son rôle de les défendre ou les aider. Ils devaient apprendre. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre que ce soit son tour d'entrer sur le champ de bataille si jamais ses enfants n'y arrivaient plus. Pendant ce temps, elle ne pouvait qu'être témoin de leurs défaites tout en restant prête à bander leurs plaies.

 

«  **C'est le deuxième samedi que vous ne prenez pas votre petit-déjeuner ici en deux semaines alors que vous n'aviez jamais raté cette tradition durant une décennie...**  », déclara-t-elle, une ombre de tristesse dans sa voix. Louis la regarda avec tendresse, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils avaient raté ces occasions, c'était un fait. Ces deux samedis ne seraient jamais récupérables. Ils les avaient perdus. À jamais. C'était un constat qui attristait beaucoup Louis, surtout depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Harry. Il avait cru que ce serait une formule magique qui réparerait tout. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour guérissait tout ? Eh bien apparemment, c'était un mythe....

 

Il haussa les épaules lentement.

 

«  **C'est compliqué.**  », répliqua-t-il. L'était-ce réellement ? Ou bien ne voyait-il tout simplement pas comment s'en sortir sans blesser personne ?! Il aurait dû appeler Eleanor et lui demander de le rejoindre devant le centre commercial ou au stade de foot... Il aurait dû. Pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Est-ce que ce n'était pas altruiste de la laisser profiter de son week-end dans l'ignorance que son monde allait être réduit en poussières ?

 

«  **Ne l'est-ce pas toujours durant les années lycée ?**  », répondit-elle avec humour et un sourire chaleureux. Louis se glissa dans ses bras à elle aussi. Il avait besoin de la présence et de la chaleur de leurs deux mères. «  **Je me suis rendu compte assez tard que les choses n'avaient jamais été compliquées. Je les ai rendues comme ça en ne faisant pas ce que je savais devoir faire. Comme quand je n'avais pas fait un devoir et que j'expliquais à mon professeur que mes parents se criaient beaucoup dessus et qu'après ça, à chaque fin de cours, il me demandait comment je me sentais, si j'avais besoin d'aller voir la psychologue du lycée. Si j'avais su, j'aurais eu un zéro et c'était tout. Si j'avais su.... Ne te laisse pas avoir par ce qui ne compte pas, Lou. Ton bonheur et ton bien-être doivent être ta priorité. Et si, par inadvertance, tu blesses quelqu'un, il te pardonnera ou alors il n'en a jamais valu la peine de base.**  », souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille en caressant les cheveux de son premier né. Elle avait été si jeune quand elle l'avait mis au monde.

 

Elle avait été si jeune et il lui semblait que toutes les questions qu'elles s'étaient posées à cet âge là n'avait fait que dormir en attendant que son fils – ses fils – soient assez grands pour se poser les mêmes et qu'elle se souviendrait encore de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas si simple, Maman.**  », murmura Louis en retour.

 

Ce qui était simple était qu'il était amoureux d'Harry, qu'il voulait être en couple avec Harry. Ce qui l'était moins était qu'Harry était son meilleur ami et qu'il avait vu ce que Louis avait tenté d'ignorer. Il avait anticipé ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il était maintenant difficile pour Louis d'en vouloir à celui qui avait abandonné sa mère pour partir avec une autre femme. Durant des années il l'avait traité de tous les noms, avait refusé de le voir et de lui parler. Mais quand il était avec Harry c'était si doux et si simple d'oublier qu'il avait une petite-amie. Oublier qu'il lui était fidèle et que chaque baiser, chaque caresse sur le corps d'Harry avait été une trahison, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Oublier que c'était leur dernière année de lycée, la dernière avant qu'ils ne doivent tirer un trait sur leur enfance et tenter de devenir des adultes responsables au regard de la société. La dernière avant de, peut-être, devoir dire adieu à Harry. À moins qu'ils ne trouvent une solution. A moins que Louis parvienne à se sortir de ces sables mouvants dans lesquels il s'empêtrait en permanence.

 

Il mourait de peur à l'idée de perdre Harry, de devoir découvrir ce qu'était de vivre loin du rayonnement de son meilleur ami. Sans sentir les battements du coeur de celui qui hantait le sien.

 

«  **Il est toujours possible de simplifier les situations dans lesquelles nous nous retrouvons coincés.**  », répliqua Johannah. Louis le savait, il savait même ce qu'il devait faire mais comment pouvait-il consciemment détruire ce qu'Eleanor avait mis tellement de temps à construire ? Parce que s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'il n'avait rien investi dans leur relation à part du temps. Il avait donné des secondes par çi, par là, sans se donner entièrement. Ses soirées avaient été passées avec Harry, ses week-ends lui étaient généralement réservés. Leurs vacances étaient passées l'un avec l'autre ; sans jamais aucune exception. Est-ce qu'Eleanor avait trouvé sa place ? Ou savait-elle depuis le début que ça ne mènerait à rien ? Que c'était voué à l'échec ?

 

«  **A vrai dire, ce n'est pas la situation en soi qui est compliquée. Plutôt les morceaux brisés de ce qui va rester une fois que la décision sera prise et appliquée.**  », conclut-il avant de se reculer pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa mère. Elle lui semblait si fragile et si forte à la fois. Si téméraire et si effrayée. Elle était son absolu et il aurait voulu pouvoir mener sa vie comme elle avait mené la sienne : en écoutant son coeur.

 

Pourrait-il oublier ses sentiments pour Harry ? Serait-il capable de continuer à faire semblant et à se mentir en restant avec Eleanor ? Est-ce qu'elle le supporterait ?

 

Lui qui avait cru que son amour pour Harry serait la réponse à toutes ses prières, finalement c'était l'aveu des questions qu'il avait refusé de voir.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Ce n'est que lundi matin qu'il osa faire face à Eleanor. Il avait passé le week-end dans sa chambre à refuser de voir ses amis, de voir Harry surtout. Il avait reçu de nombreux sms mais n'avait pas osé répondre. Il avait besoin de temps seul pour savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il aimait Harry mais la vitesse à laquelle son coeur battait quand il était avec lui l'empêchait de penser correctement. De peser le pour et le contre.

 

Le seul contre était qu'il devrait briser le coeur de la jeune femme pour être heureux. Et il avait du mal à admettre que c'était inévitable, inéluctable.

 

«  **Lou.**  », dit-elle quand elle s'assit face à lui à la table en bois qui se trouvait au fond de la cour du lycée. En général, elle était abandonnée parce qu'elle était devenue, au fil des années, l'endroit où les couples venaient graver leurs promesses d'éternel dans ses fibres. C'était ironique de se retrouver là pour une séparation ; pourtant c'était le seul endroit où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés.

 

«  **El.**  », répondit-il sur le même ton en lui souriant. Elle tendit la main et prit la sienne dans le creux de ses doigts. Elle était belle. Ce matin elle avait relevé ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval élégante et avait noué un foulard autour de sa tête. Elle semblait heureuse, épanouie et comblée. Comment pouvait-il tout briser de façon aussi insensible. Néanmoins, les deux jours qu'il avait passés loin d'Harry avaient été douloureux et cruels tandis que passer des semaines loin de la jeune fille ne lui semblait qu'un infime moment dans le temps.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », glissa-t-il, regardant leurs mains entrelacées. Quand il tenait la main d'Harry c'était comme si des ailes lui avaient poussé dans le dos et que, si le vent soufflait assez fort, il pourrait prendre son envol. Avec Eleanor, c'était comme être maintenu à Terre. Elle était son ancre.

 

Au lieu d'entendre ce qu'il avait toujours entendu venant de la part de la jeune fille, il entendit un timide : «  **Je sais.**  ». Comme si elle avait conscience de ce qui allait venir. Comme si elle savait ce qui animait le coeur de celui qu'elle appelait encore son petit-ami.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », souffla Louis, honteux et triste de devoir dire ce qui le grignotait lentement. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus se mentir. Il était amoureux d'Harry et puis, Eleanor méritait une fin en bonne et dûe forme pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait le temps de se trouver un nouveau cavalier pour le bal de Noël. Louis n'en doutait pas une seconde.

 

«  **Tu n'as pas à l'être.**  », répondit-elle, ses yeux honnêtes et chaleureux.

 

«  **Si. Je tiens à te le dire, El. Je suis désolé et je te demande pardon pour la façon dont les choses se sont passées entre nous. Je ne nous ai jamais vraiment laissé de chance. Je suppose que c'était plus facile de cette façon. Fermer les yeux et te laisser me guider vers là où je pensais vouloir aller.** », commença Louis, sa voix tremblante de l'émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir. «  **Je t'aime. Tu es une fille formidable et je te souhaite de tout mon coeur de trouver un homme qui te rendra ton amour au centuple. Tu le méritais et je n'ai pas pu te le donner.**  », finit-il. Elle tendit la main pour la glisser sous le menton de Louis, le forçant à la regarder en face.

 

«  **Ne me demande jamais pardon, Lou. J'ai toujours su que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer comme tu aimais Harry. J'ai simplement cru que tu m'aimerais différemment. Et puis, durant les dernières semaines, je t'ai vu comprendre ce que tout le monde savait depuis des années. Tu es amoureux de lui comme jamais plus tu ne pourras l'être. Envers personne. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses d'être heureux.** », dit-elle, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

 

Comment est-ce que Louis avait pu mérité une amie aussi parfaite ?!

 

«  **Je n'aurais pas dû t'inviter au bal.**  », lâcha-t-il après de nombreuses secondes de silence à se regarder l'un l'autre. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longues boucles brunes, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

 

«  **Je n'aurais pas dû te le demander quand je savais l'importance que cette soirée avait pour toi et Haz. J'ai simplement espéré que tu changerais d'avis. Que tu aurais été capable de me faire passer avant lui pour une fois. J'ai eu tort, et on apprend tous de nos erreurs. J'ai voulu me convaincre que j'avais tort, qu'on avait un avenir ensemble. Et on en a un, mais pas en tant que couple. Nous n'en avons jamais eu, finalement.**  », déclara-t-elle sans aucune amertume. Elle discutait avec celui qu'elle considérait son meilleur ami – tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait jamais la sienne. Pas avant Harry en tout cas.

 

«  **J'aurais adoré t'emmener au bal, danser avec toi. Te voir rire. J'aurais vraiment aimé, El. Mais j'y vais avec Harry depuis deux ans. Et comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer : c'est notre dernière année. Et je veux vraiment y aller avec lui à mon bras. En tant que petit-ami.**  », expliqua-t-il.

 

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et soupira de bonheur quand elle blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

 

« **Je comprends. J'aurais aimé y aller et savoir que, pour une fois, tu aurais été mon petit-ami. Je ne regrette pas cette année à tes côtés, Lou. J'ai appris beaucoup en te côtoyant. Sur moi-même et sur la vie en général. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverais un nouveau cavalier.**  », souffla-t-elle sans relever son visage. Elle avait besoin de ce dernier moment de tendresse avec celui qu'elle avait aimé de toutes ses forces. Assez pour le laisser partir.

 

«  **Je te le souhaite de tout mon coeur, El. Mais, je t'en prie, réserve moi une danse.**  », murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans sa chevelure bouclée. Ils restèrent enlacés assez longtemps, sans rien dire, attendant de se sentir prêts à se relever avec les pièces brisées de leurs coeurs. Malgré le fait que c'était de son fait, Louis était tout de même triste de laisser partir son amie. Il venait d'ouvrir la cage et allait admirer avec fierté quand elle prendrait son envol. Il l'aimait. Pas comme elle l'aurait voulu, mais il l'aimait néanmoins.

 

Eleanor se releva, glissa sa main sur la joue de Louis et sourit. Elle n'était pas triste, plutôt mélancolique.

 

«  **Je te garderai toujours une danse, Lou.**  », confia-t-elle avant de se détourner et prendre le chemin de l'intérieur du lycée. Elle ouvrait ses ailes et volait loin de lui, le libérant des responsabilités qu'il pensait avoir envers elle. Il était libre, il était célibataire. Il était à même de se battre pour avoir Harry dans sa vie. En tant que petit-ami.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

 

Il avait hésité à rejoindre Harry à la sortie de ses cours ou même de le forcer à sécher pour rentrer avec lui ; pourtant, au fond de son esprit, il voulait finir les choses comme elles avaient commencées : de nuit, dans la chambre d'Harry. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et sourit quand la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Il était chez lui. Il rentrait à la maison.

 

La lune était haute dans le ciel, décorant la cuisine d'une lumière fantomatique qui découpait sa silhouette de façon assez grossière sur le mur. Il retira ses chaussures et les glissa dans le meuble qu'Anne avait installé quelques jours auparavant. Sur la table il put apercevoir le bol et le verre que Robin utiliseraient au matin, pour gagner quelques minutes indispensables quand il devait se lever à 5 heures du matin.

 

Il grimpa l'escalier sans faire attentions aux marches qui pourraient grincer : il n'en avait rien à faire que le monde entier sache qu'il venait rejoindre Harry. Il appuya lentement sur la poignée de peur d'éveiller son meilleur ami. Il poussa le panneau de bois pour tomber dans les yeux émeraudes du jeune homme. Harry était réveillé, assis à son bureau, un tas de feuilles couvertes d'écriture posé devant lui. Oh oui, la dissertation à rendre à la fin de la semaine. Tant pis pour elle et pour le professeur qui la réclamerait. Louis avait autre chose à faire.

 

Il referma délicatement la porte puis s'appuya contre le mur, les mains dans le dos. Harry le regarda, perplexe.

 

«  **Je ne t'ai pas vu ce soir.**  », dit-il. Il était quelque peu en colère contre Louis. Ils rentraient toujours ensemble et, ce soir, sans prévenir, Louis avait décidé de ne pas se joindre à lui. Après vingt minutes d'attente, il s'était résolu à rentrer seul.

 

Louis haussa les épaules, un petit sourire ornant son visage chafouin.

 

«  **J'avais une chose à faire.**  », répondit-il. Harry se tourna pour lui faire face et ne plus devoir tordre son corps pour ne pas perdre de vue son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Trop important pour me prévenir ?** », lança-t-il d'un ton sec et acerbe. Cet air de chat qui venait de voler une souris sur le visage de Louis l'énervait et l’exaspérait au plus haut point. Louis haussa l'épaule droite encore une fois.

 

« **Peut-être bien.**  », contra-t-il, son sourire omniprésent, faisait rétrécir ses yeux saphirs.

 

«  **Va te faire foutre !**  », cracha Harry, se tournant de nouveau vers son bureau. Il reprit son stylo avec humeur. Il détestait quand Louis semblait avoir les réponses de quelque chose dont Harry n'avait même pas idée. Il était en colère contre Louis, en colère contre lui-même. Aujourd'hui il avait été en colère contre le monde entier, à vrai dire.

 

«  **Viens là.**  », murmura Louis, assez fort pour qu'Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Il le regardait comme si son meilleur venait de lui demander de sauter par la fenêtre ou d'avaler un flacon de lessive. Devant son air buté, Louis tendit la main et répéta. «  **Viens là.**  ».

 

Il se tenait toujours son dos contre le mur, sa main gauche derrière lui et sa main droite tendue vers son meilleur ami, attendant qu'il la prenne. Harry hésita quelques instants, mais il n'avait jamais pu rester fâché indéfiniment contre Louis. Il se leva et glissa sa grande main dans celle, plus petite, de Louis.

 

Ce dernier tira une fois assez abrupte pour qu'Harry vienne se crasher contre son torse. Rapidement il remonta ses mains dans le dos de l'autre garçon, le gardant contre lui.

 

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**  », murmura Harry, ses lèvres tremblant à l'afflux de sang qui se fraya un chemin à son coeur au contact de l'autre corps contre le sien. Louis ne répondit pas verbalement ; à la place il glissa sa bouche contre celle qui lui avait tellement manqué durant ces derniers jours. Harry aurait voulu lutter, repousser Louis, mais ces baisers lui avaient manqué. Il avait cru suffoquer à l'idée de ne plus jamais y avoir droit. Il se rapprocha du plus âgé, colla son corps encore plus contre l'autre face à lui, ne laissant que de l'air entre leurs deux torses.

 

Quand il passa sa langue dans la bouche de Louis, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce dernier gémir aussi fort. Mon dieu, qu'il avait envie de lui ! Sans réfléchir, il porta ses mains sous les cuisses de Louis et le suréleva afin que leurs sexes entrent en contact et qu'il puisse coller Louis au mur de façon plus nette. Il voulait faire abstraction du reste, il voulait oublier, mais, malgré leurs sexes qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, il ne pouvait chasser l'image d'Eleanor de son esprit.

 

Il prit une profonde inspiration après avoir séparé leurs bouches.

 

«  **Je ne peux pas, Lou.**  », dit-il, comme le samedi précédent. Louis remonta ses mains dans la nuque de son meilleur ami, jouant de douces secondes avec les boucles courtes qui s'y trouvait avant de sourire.

 

«  **On peut, Haz. On peut. J'ai parlé à El. Je suis à toi, comme je l'ai toujours été.**  », confia-t-il dans un souffle entrecoupé. Harry lui coupait le souffle.

 

Il ne fallut que deux battements de coeurs en rythme avant que Louis ne se sente écraser sous le corps d'Harry avec un matelas sous son dos. La bouche de son meilleur ami était de nouveau sur la sienne et il l'embrassa avec fougue et abandon. Maintenant ils pouvaient. Ils pouvaient profiter.

 

Louis remonta sa cuisse gauche contre la taille d'Harry et gémit fortement quand il sentit le pénis de ce dernier s'aligner avec le sien.

 

« **Haz, déshabille-toi. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai tellement envie de toi.**  », souffla-t-il avant de se relever sur ses coudes pour retirer son tee-shirt, son jogging et son boxer. Il avait déjà été nu devant Harry quand ils avaient pris leurs douches ensembles ou qu'ils se baignaient nu, ou même quand ils se changeaient ensemble. Mais il n'avait jamais été nu devant lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments. C'était terrifiant et grisant à la fois. Harry fit glisser son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, emmêlant encore plus ses boucles folles. Il tira sur son pantalon de façon brutale, n'en ayant rien à faire qu'il tienne le choc ou non.

 

Il s'allongea sur Louis, leur tirant à tous les deux un frisson quand ils furent peau contre peau. «  **A moi ?**  », demanda Harry après un baiser qui les laissa essoufflés et heureux. «  **A toi.**  », répondit Louis. Sans cérémonie, Harry déposa sa bouche sur la gorge de Louis, laissant autant de marques qu'il aurait voulu le faire la première fois. Louis était son petit-ami, maintenant. Ils étaient un couple.

 

Une fois qu'il fut en Louis, il s'arrêta, admirant son meilleur ami sous son corps, un sourire tendre amoureux aux lèvres. «  **Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi intense de t'aimer.**  », confia-t-il, tirant un sourire à Louis. Ce dernier retira sa main droite du dos dans lequel elle s'était crispée pour la déposer sur la joue mal rasée de son petit-ami.

 

«  **Je ne pensais pas t'aimer autant, Harry. Je ne pensais pas t'aimer si fort.**  », laissa-t-il échapper quand Harry reprit ses coups de reins. Ils faisaient l'amour pour la première fois. Pour la première fois, ils étaient libres de s'aimer comme ils l'avaient rêvé et espéré si longtemps.

 

C'est avec leurs mains entrelacées qu'ils jouirent et enlacés l'un à l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent. Ils avaient trouvé leur paradis. Leur abris. Ils étaient maintenant à la maison.

 


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pars en vacances demain donc je vous poste l'épilogue avant de partir. Je vais essayer d'écrire quand je serais partie mais je ne vous promets rien. Bonne lecture et merci pour tous ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire, qui l'ont commentée et l'ont lue ! Merci, merci, merci <3

«  **M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?**  », demanda Louis, ses yeux brillant d'émotion et de bonheur quand la main plus fine se glissa dans la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent au milieu de la piste au moment où un slow se fit entendre.

 

«  **Lou.**  », dit Eleanor, ses bras noués autour du cou de celui qu'elle avait une fois appelé son petit-ami.

 

«  **Je suis heureux de voir que tu es venu avec quelqu'un.**  », confia Louis. Eleanor avait relevé ses cheveux en une coiffure assez sophistiquée et sa robe blanche et vaporeuse lui allait à merveille.

 

Louis et elle avaient gardé contact et ils se voyaient de temps en temps pour une sortie ou pour boire un verre ensemble. Pour ne pas perdre contact. Ils dansèrent leur slow en parlant de tout et de rien. De tout ce qui faisait leur vie et leur soirée. Une fois la danse terminée, Louis s'inclina pour embrasser la main de la jeune femme avant de rejoindre ses amis et son petit-ami.

 

«  **Vous partez à Londres, alors ?**  », demanda Harry, se retournant rapidement quand il sentit une paire de bras se nouer autour de sa taille et un menton sur son épaule. Il sourit en reconnaissant son petit-ami puis reporta son attention sur le couple à qu'il venait d'adresser la parole.

 

«  **Oui. Même si on n'y fait pas d'études, on veut s'y installer ensemble. Vivre dans notre propre appartement.**  », répondit Luke, sa main dans le dos de son mari. Calum et Ashton étaient assis sur un banc en train de discuter. Ashton avait avoué ses sentiments à son meilleur ami qui avait avoué ne pas ressentir la même chose. Ça n'avait rien changé à leur complicité ni à leur relation. Mais si on se basait sur les regards de Calum et sa main sur la cuisse d'Ashton, il semblerait que les choses soient sur la bonne voie pour ces deux-là.

 

«  **Ca sera votre lune de miel.**  », rit Harry. Louis s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux.

 

«  **Vous êtes mariés ?! Haz, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !!**  », s'écria-t-il, totalement indigné ! Les rires qui lui répondirent furent suffisants pour lui faire oublier son outrage. Luke et Michael étaient mariés et planifiaient de partir vivre à Londres. Ashton et Calum avaient choisi la même université avant même qu'Ashton n'avoue son amour à son meilleur ami. Et lui et Harry.... eh bien lui et Harry ne savaient pas encore ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

 

Durant le dernier slow, ils se tinrent serrés l'un contre l'autre à se laisser porter par la musique douce. Une fois que la danse serait finie, ils rentreraient chez Louis, où ils feraient l'amour pour fêter les vacances qui approchaient, l'anniversaire de Louis, Noël. Pour célébrer la vie.

 

Pour célébrer cet amour qui avait toujours existé. Parce que, comme le disait si souvent Anne, si ça devait arriver, ça arriverait de toute façon. Et c'était arrivé.

 

 


End file.
